The Ballerina
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: Lo único que Renesmee tenia en mente era bailar ballet por el resto de su vida y poder ganarse esa tan ansiada beca la cual le abriria muchas puertas para asi poder demostrar su talento. Pero lo que Renesmee menos pensó era en encontrar a ese hermoso vampiro de ojos carmesí el cual despertó en ella una fuerte atracción...sin saber que ese vampiro tenia otros planes.
1. Chapter 1

"**The Ballerina"**

**Hola lindas lectoras que pasan por esta historia! Me da mucha alegría y emoción subir una nueva historia :) de la cual espero sea de su agrado!**

**La trama ya saben que es parte de esta loca cabeza que no ah dejado de pensar y trabajar para traerles el primer capitulo.**

**Bueno, ahora si..disfrutenlo!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Eyes on fire de Blue Foundation)**

Esto no era fácil, estaba cansada y mi respiración se encontraba agitada aunque trataba de mantenerla normal. Alce mi pierna derecha lo mas alto que pude y mantuve mi cabeza alta, mostrando superioridad y un poco de elegancia, alce mis manos de forma lenta y di un par de vueltas rápidamente sin cerrar mis ojos. Hasta que llego el final, caí al suelo llevando mis manos primero para así evitar golpearme la cabeza ante la rápida acción que acababa de hacer, ya todo había acabado, estaba exhausta.

-Muy bien chicas, eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana-anuncio la maestra, mis compañeras de la clase de ballet comenzaron a levantarse soltando algunas risitas llenas de alegría y satisfacción por que la coreografía comenzaba a salirnos cada vez mejor. Pero yo me mantuve en la misma posición por unos segundos, quería recobrar mi aliento y tener un poco de tiempo a solas, hasta que el salón se quedo en completo silencio.

-Renesmee, vámonos, llegaremos tarde a nuestra próxima clase-escucha una vocecilla, alce mi vista y ahí pude ver a una delgada chica con mayas rosas al igual que su tutú, su cabello estaba recogido dejando ver sus delicadas facciones, sus ojos eran color miel, y su piel blanca le daba un toque de inocencia a su rostro. Asentí con una sonrisa antes de levantarme dejando que ella me ayudara,

nos dirigimos hacia la puerta para ir a los casilleros, pero la voz de la maestra hizo eco en el vacio salón, en el cual solo quedábamos nosotras tres.

-Renesmee, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?-ordeno con una voz pacifica, asentí mientras tragaba saliva.

-Te alcanzo en los casilleros-le susurre a mi amiga, ella solo asintió y salió del salón, ahí fue donde comencé a caminar hacia la esquina donde ahora se encontraba la maestra con los brazos cruzados. Sentía como mis pies temblaban y mis manos comenzaron a sudar, ¿y si hice algo mal? Exhale discretamente antes de quedar frente a ella, la cual tenía una expresión seria.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre tu desempeño en esta clase-comenzó sonriendo complaciente,-tengo que decir eres muy buena-explico mientras pasaba una mano por mis hombros,-estoy impresionada, tengo que admitirlo, Renesmee…eres una alumna excepcional-

-Gracias señorita White-respondí con alegría, era satisfactorio saber que alguien reconociera el esfuerzo que ponía en esta clase.

-Aunque-su expresión se volvió seria,-eh visto tus calificaciones en las demás clases y…me sorprendió ver lo bajas que son-me miro cuidadosamente,-¿esta todo bien?-pregunto.

Mi sonrisa se borro en ese mismo instante, ¿Cómo explicarle lo que eh mantenido secreto por tanto tiempo? El ballet era más que un pasatiempo, era mi pasión, vivía para bailar, para demostrar la gracia y las energías que tenia cuando las notas comenzaban a escucharse por todo el salón. Me encantaba verme al espejo en un tutú y pararme de puntitas mientras daba cortos pasos hacia enfrente, quería bailar, eso era lo que quería hacer. Por esa razón era mi ausencia en las demás clases, no les ponía atención con tan solo imaginarme bailando para un grupo enorme de personas, en una gran y famosa obra de teatro, que me aplaudieran.

Y solo había una persona a la que podía culpar y esa era mi tía Alice. Desde chica había admirado su agilidad y la gracia que tenia para caminar, que, aunque ella no lo hiciera con intención, parecía bailar con cada movimiento que ella hacia. Y eso fue lo que provoco esa inquietud en mi desde pequeña, una flama se encendió en mi desde el primer día que la vi hacer esos movimientos, y quise ser como ella, quise tener esa gracia, así que como recurso tome las clases de ballet desde muy temprana edad, solo para querer imitar sus movimientos.

-No, no sucede nada es solo que…-me quede sin palabras, suspire,-el ballet me apasiona-respondí.

-Y no lo dudo Renesmee, eres excepcional. Pero también necesitas enfocarte en las demás clases, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si señorita-asentí para después salir de ese salón.

Camine hacia los casilleros de mujeres, donde la mayoría de mis compañeras ya se habían terminado de bañar, algunas se cepillaban el cabello, otras comenzaban a vestirse, busque a mi amiga en su casillero, quien se encontraba con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto dando grandes zancadas, tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia una banca donde ambas nos sentamos.

-Hablo sobre mis calificaciones en las demás clases, dijo que tenia que mejorar-explique perdida en mis pensamientos.

-¿Y eso te tiene preocupada?-arrugo su frente.

-Si-asentí,-tengo miedo que me saquen, tengo miedo de no poder participar en lo que eh esperado por mucho tiempo. Es nuestra oportunidad, de esas oportunidades que solo llega una vez en la vida-trague saliva, no quería llorar.

-Ren, te lo dije. La señorita White revisa las calificaciones de todas las que estamos en el grupo de ballet, si queremos estar aquí las calificaciones cuentan-

Lleve una mano hacia mi cara ante la desesperación, tenia que esforzarme, no podía quedar fuera del grupo y mucho menos a poco tiempo de esta tan esperada oportunidad, donde podría impresionar a esas personas tan importantes.

El día pasó sin más contratiempos, y aunque trate de poner la máxima atención a las clases siguientes, simplemente fue imposible. Lo mío no era estar sentada en una silla, escribiendo notas mientras escucho al maestro hablar, ni mucho menos tomar exámenes ni hacer presentaciones, eso no lo podía hacer, me desesperaba a tal punto de querer salir corriendo de allí. Lo mío era bailar, mover mis pies al ritmo de la música, era sentir como ella misma me manejaba y hacia que realizara movimientos que impresionaban a mis compañeras, a las maestras o hasta mi propia familia. Pero este era mi ultimo año en la secundaria, y tenia una gran oportunidad frente a mi, así que por hacer feliz a mis padres , poder graduarme y ganarme esa tan deseada beca, tenia que mantener unas calificaciones por lo menos decentes.

Con un suspiro guarde mi libreta y lápiz en mi mochila con pesadez, el día en la escuela había terminado y me sentía aliviada. Me puse la mochila en el hombro derecho y camine a paso apresurado mezclándome con los estudiantes que también deseaban salir y ser libres, camine hacia el estacionamiento donde instantáneamente vi el Audi plateado que mis padres me había regalado en mi cumpleaños numero diecisiete, y que prometieron reemplazar cuando me graduara. Abrí la puerta del piloto y avente mi mochila en la parte trasera para volverla a cerrar, me recargue en el auto con los brazos cruzados esperando a mi amiga.

-¿Por qué tan solita?-escuche una voz detrás de mi, apreté mi mandíbula, estaba lista para contestarle a esa persona con palabras que no le iba a gustar.

-Jake-sonreí olvidándome de aquel enojo,-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte dándole un abrazo.

-Vine a ver como estabas-sonrió.

-Estoy bien, me da alegría verte de nuevo, ah pasado mucho tiempo-confesé.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero…a veces es bueno tomarse unas vacaciones, ¿no?-

-Tienes razón, ¿A dónde fuiste esta vez?-

Jacob ah sido el mejor amigo mío y de la familia, me encantaba estar cerca de el y escuchar sus consejos cuando mas lo necesito, el ah estado ahí cuando necesito llorar o desahogarme. Era bueno saber que siempre habría alguien que con solo llamar estaría allí en menos de dos minutos, para consolarte o simplemente hacerte reír. Y aunque sabia de sus sentimientos, los cuales no pudo ocultar más en cuanto cumplí los dieseis, decidimos seguir como amigos y conocernos más…si se podía. Y no era porque Jacob no me atraiga, es demasiado caballeroso y atractivo, pero era muy diferente conocerlo como amigo, alguien que siempre te va a mostrar su mejor cara, a conocerlo como una persona que quiere iniciar una relación. Algo a lo cual yo no estaba dispuesta a aceptar solo porque me ah cuidado todos estos años, necesitaba sentir la imprimación, necesitaba sentir amor por el, y comenzar así era lo mejor que ambos podíamos hacer.

-Siento la demora Ren, lo que sucedió…-volteé al tiempo que ella dejo de hablar. Sus ojos claros se abrieron como platos al ver a mi musculoso amigo, o pretendiente, pude ver como tragaba saliva y escuche los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

-Amber, el es Jacob mi mejor amigo-ella alzo la ceja viéndome con cierto enojo,-bueno-rodé mis ojos,-uno de mis mejores amigos-

-Mucho gusto-extendió la mano Amber sonriente.

-El gusto es mío-contesto Jake estrechando suavemente su mano con la de mi amiga.

-Sube Jake, te llevare a casa-lo anime mientras abría la puerta del piloto, Amber corrió hacia la del copiloto y aunque lo dudo por un par de segundos, finalmente Jacob termino aceptando.

El camino a casa de Amber fue divertido, escuchábamos música cuando el silencio reinaba y era cómodo estar así, algunas platicas y risas no se hicieron esperar y por supuesto algunas preguntas de Amber hacia mi amigo. Pude ver la atracción que hubo, y aunque Jacob le respondía de forma amable, sabia que no estaba interesado en ella, suspire, mientras enfocaba la vista en la carretera, el siempre estaría enamorado de mi y no había fuerza humana que pudiera cambiarlo.

-Nos vemos mañana Ren, a la misma hora-asentí con una sonrisa.

Ahora solo quedábamos Jacob y yo en el mismo auto.

**¿Qué les pareció? Se que es muy temprano para decirlo, pero, ¿creen que tiene buen material?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capi y si es asi, o si le sobro o falto algo a este capi…ya saben que me pueden dejar un review! Me gusta mucho saber su opinión y aun mas si es sobre una nueva historia!**

**Me encantaría que le dieran una oportunidad, y si es asi…entonces nos vemos el próximo Viernes!**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ayuda

"**Ayuda"**

**Hola lindas lectoras…estoy de nuevo con ustedes en otro viernes mas, y trayéndoles el segundo capi de esta historia, en la cual agradezco por la oportunidad que le dieron.**

**Jazzy Twilight**

**KarlaVulturiCullen**

**Abrilmillet**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews hermosas, no saben que feliz me hicieron :) y me dejaron con una enorme sonrisa!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi.**

Renesmee POV.

-A mi familia le va a encantar verte de nuevo Jake-comencé la plática con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor,-todos te han extrañado-enfoque mi vista hacia la carretera.

-¿Hasta la insoportable rubia?-pregunto entre una risa llena de felicidad.

-Con nadie más puede decir los chistes que solo ustedes dos entienden-conteste.

El camino a casa fue placentero y el estar con Jake aun más, aquella presión que tenía hace unos momentos, antes de saber que Jake se encontraba en Forks nuevamente, había desaparecido con tan solo escuchar su voz. Pude sentir como me saco de un abismo del cual no veía ni siquiera un rayo de luz, pero que gracias a el, ahora todo tenia otro sentido. Apague el motor del auto justo a un lado del porche de la casa, no quería mojarme demasiado, después de unas cuantas inhalaciones, volteé hacia atrás, donde Jacob me veía fijamente.

-Llegamos-susurre.

Me baje del auto y camine hacia la puerta de la casa con Jacob detrás de mí, quien había tomado mi mochila y ahora la sostenía con la mano izquierda. Abrí la puerta y pude ver a Esme en la cocina preparando algo que, aunque no sabia que era, olía delicioso, el prepararme comida humana y que estuviera lista cuando yo llegara de la escuela, ya se le había hecho costumbre a mi abuela. Todo gracias a un simple berrinche de niña, hace algunos años, cuando me encontraba tan adormilada y enojada que no quise ir a cazar con mis padres después de salir de mi primer día de escuela en el kínder, así que mi abuela decidió prepararme comida humana, y desde ese entonces todos los días a la misma hora de siempre, un olor diferente de comida llega a mis fosas nasales. Y eso se lo agradecía a mi abuela, así no tenia que cazar después de un día agotador, tratando de mejorar en mi clase de ballet y teniendo una presión por poner mas atención en mis clases y hacer mi tarea, la cual siempre me aburrida y casi nunca la entregaba.

Y gracias a eso, ahora ya casi no me alimentaba de sangre animal, a lo cual mis padres me habían acostumbrado desde niña, me eh acostumbrado a la comida humana, tanto, que el tomar sangre de animal me daba nauseas, pero podía resistirlo, según mi abuelo, debía tomar sangre ya que eso hacia que tuviera mas energías y fuerzas, aunque no tenia que hacerlo con regularidad, una vez al mes bastaba.

-Hola abuela-salude a una sonriente Esme, la cual dejo de cocinar para ver directamente a Jacob.

-¿Jacob? ¡Que alegría!-soltó una risita mi abuela para caminar hasta quedar frente a nosotros y darle un abrazo a Jacob, quien recibió a Esme con los brazos abiertos.

-Lo mismo digo Esme, extrañaba Forks-dijo Jacob.

-La próxima vez tendrás que avisarnos cuando te vayas-

-Te doy mi palabra-alzo su mano derecha Jake en señal de promesa.

-Supongo que tienen hambre-regreso a la cocina mi abuela.

-Yo creo que esas palabras están de sobra…muero de hambre-sonrió Jake sentándose en una de las sillas.

-¡Jake esta aquí!-escuche la voz chillona de mi tía Alice quien se encontraba en la planta alta.

Di un ligero salto en cuanto vi a toda la familia frente a mí en menos de una milésima de segundo.

-¡Jake! ¿En donde te habías metido? Comenzaba a temer que ya no regresarías-mi mama fue la primera en darle un abrazo, no sin antes pegarle suavemente en el hombro.

-Bella, no importa a done vaya o cuanto tiempo este ausente, tu sabes que siempre regresare. Aquí esta lo mas valioso que tiene mi vida-finalizo mirándome a los ojos con una media sonrisa, yo también le sonreí de forma fugaz para luego bajar la cabeza al sentir un sonrojo en mis mejillas, si tan solo pudiera darle una oportunidad….negué con mi cabeza ligeramente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para comenzar a comer y dejar que mi familia saludara a Jacob.

_-¿En que piensas hija?-_pregunto mentalmente mi padre.

_-¿Otra vez intentando leer mi mente?-_pregunte viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa. Él solo sonrió y volteo para ver a toda la familia rodeando a Jacob mientras hablaban rápidamente y de vez en cuando alzaban la voz para que su querido lobo pudiera escucharlos.

Durante estos años mi poder se había desarrollado, ahora ya no era necesario tocar a alguien para compartir mis pensamientos, incluso podía hacerlo a grandes distancias, aun mas que mi papá. Al parecer este don fue hereditario, al igual que el de mi mama, mi escudo era más resistente y no tenia hoyos, era impenetrable. Y aunque estos eran dos dones poderosos, decidimos mantenerlo en secreto temiendo que los Vulturis quisieran venir por mí en cuanto supieran que una sola persona tiene los dos dones que para Aro son valiosos.

El Sol comenzó a regalarnos esos destellos anaranjados y amarillentos los cuales anunciaban que estaba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte y que la Luna tomaría su lugar. Aunque Jake se opuso en que lo llevara hasta la reserva yo me negué y finalmente el término cediendo, volteé hacia el lado del copiloto para ver como veía el bosque detenidamente.

-Extrañaba el bosque, extraño correr por aquí-susurro sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

-Lo bueno es que…ya no tendrás que extrañarlo mas-dije haciendo que volteara a verme.

Caminamos por la playa de La Push antes de que oscureciera completamente, las olas del mar eran las únicas que rompían el silencio. Tenia el presentimiento de que Jake tenia algo que decirme, al igual que yo, tenia tantas cosas que contarle, es mi amigo, el era mi apoyo y siempre lo seguirá siendo, asi que desahogarme con el me quitaría un gran peso de encima.

-Cuéntame Nessie, ¿todavía sigues en las clases de ballet?-pregunto.

-Si-conteste entusiasmada,-y lo seguiré haciendo, nadie podrá impedir eso-sonreí mientras veía la arena,-bueno…de mi parte-

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Jake arrugando su frente.

Me detuve en seco y el hizo lo mismo, baje mi vista sintiendo como un nudo se posicionaba en mi garganta, no quería verlo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no quería verme derrotada y débil. Así que trate de reponerme lo más rápido que pude, aclare mi garganta y volteé a verlo con una expresión seria.

-Jake tu sabes que me encanta el ballet, y en el instituto nos llego una gran oportunidad. En tan solo dos semanas un jurado de una universidad en Francia llegara y escogerá a solo cinco bailarinas para recibir una beca y un lugar en esa prestigiosa universidad-explique brevemente con cierto miedo.

-¡Eso suena increíble Nessie!-

-Si-respondí simplemente.

-Pero…-me cedió la palabra para terminar.

-Es que estoy preocupada y nerviosa. No se si podre lograrlo, no se si podre ganarme esa beca que eh estado esperando por tanto tiempo-tape la cara con mis manos al no poder retener las lagrimas ni un minuto mas.

-Claro que lo lograras Nessie, tienes que confiar en ti-me abrazo suavemente, transmitiéndome esa calidez tan suya,-te eh visto bailar y se que eres muy buena en eso-susurro.

-Es que no es solo eso Jake-deshice el abrazo suavemente, -si no logro tener mejores calificaciones en mis clases no podre participar-

La sonrisa de Jake se engrandeció, parecía que le había dicho un chiste, lo cual solo hizo que la furia comenzara a recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Y para eso estoy aquí Nessie-

-¿De que hablas?-pregunte sin esperanzas.

-Tu quieres esa beca-asentí,-puedo ayudar a que mejores en las clases que necesitas hacerlo-

-¿En tan solo dos semanas? No lo creo-

-Vamos Ness… ¿acaso ya no confías en mi?-sonrió abiertamente dejándome ver su blanca dentadura.

-Si confió en ti y tú lo sabes Jake, pero…-me interrumpió.

-No hay nada mas que decir, ve despidiéndote de Forks linda, porque te iras a Francia-

Alec POV.

-¡Ya por favor! Ya no más-suplico el pobre vampiro el cual se encontraba encadenado. Sus ojos ya no eran carmesí, se habían oscurecido por la sed y el dolor que se veía reflejado en su cara, sonreí con malicia, el pobre vampiro pedía que terminara con esto…como si las palabras pudieran evitarlo.

-¿En serio eso quieres?-susurre viéndolo fijamente.

-Te lo ruego Alec, si quieres termina con esto de una buena vez, pero por favor, ya no me tortures mas-jadeo con la cabeza baja.

Me aleje de el mientras exhalaba, di unos pasos hacia atrás pensando en esa oferta, de la cual, solo el podía sacar provecho, le di la espalda mientras ponían una mano en mi mentón en tono pensativo. A nadie le dedique esa sonrisa torcida, mas bien era porque ya había decidido que hacer con este vampiro, por el cual, nuestra especia estuvo a punto de ser descubierta. Aunque esta no era la primera vez, pero como siempre, el clan Vulturi se encargaba de ellos, evitando que rompan las reglas que nosotros hemos impuesto. Muchas veces su castigo era la muerte, aunque tengo que admitir que no era suficiente, mi maestro Aro era rápido, y cuando en verdad necesitaban aprender la lección para luego ser exterminados, mi maestro sabia el lugar perfecto, y yo me encargaba del resto. En esta oscura y desolada prisión, debajo del castillo, yo, Alec Vulturi, hacia que los vampiros se arrepintieran hasta de haber nacido.

-Ya lo pensé bien-mantuve silencio unos segundos haciendo que quedara en suspenso,-pero tu oferta no me agrada en lo mas mínimo-y sin mas corrí a velocidad vampírica para tomarlo del cuello, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con la tortura por hoy, el vampiro comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón, arrugé mi frente extrañado.

-Ya Alec, deja de torturarlo-escuche una melodiosa voz, la cual provenía de la oscuridad. Aunque sabia de quien era, había escuchado esa voz desde que tenia uso de memoria, cuando por fin pudo acercarse hacia la luz que provenía de una vela, la cual estaba a punto de extinguirse, pude ver su esbelta figura,-eres…sádico hermano-me sonrió para después acercarse a mi y recargarse en mi hombro mientras veía al ya débil vampiro.

-Así es hermana, eso es lo que soy-respondí fríamente.

-No tienes corazón-hizo un puchero sobre actuado a lo cual yo solo pude reír a carcajadas.

-No-apreté mi mandíbula,-no lo tengo-

**Por fin salió nuestro querido Alec, pero esta vez…de una manera diferente.**

**¿Qué les pareció este capi hermosas? Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi. Ya saben que si les gusto este capi un review es mi mejor paga, ademas de que me anima mucho y me encanta saber su opinión hermosas!**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes como lo eh estado haciendo hermosas!**

**Cuidense mucho, besos!**


	3. Chapter 3 Preparándose

"**Preparándose"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras, estoy…¡emocionadísima! De estar un viernes mas con ustedes, trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo lindas! Como siempre quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes quienes me han estado apoyando en esta historia, no saben que feliz me hace saber que tengo a unas hermosas lectoras quienes leen esta historia!**

**Jazzy Twilight**

**Litvamp7**

**Abrilmillet**

**Gracias por esos lindos reviews los cuales me mantuvieron con una enorme sonrisa y me animaron demasiado!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Suspire con cansancio mientras dejaba el bolígrafo a un lado y pegaba mí frente a la mesa de madera. ¡Esto era un abuso! Cerré mis ojos para poder concentrarme nuevamente, estoy seguro que los profesores se habían equivocado y me habían dado tarea de más, como forma de castigo por no haber entregado el trabajo que hace meses les había prometido finalizar. Solté un bostezo involuntario para escuchar un sonido en la mesa, levante mi cabeza y me encontré con una taza de café caliente, sonreí con mis ojos entre cerrados y la tome con ambas manos. El liquido caliente recorrió mi garganta y tome otro sorbo mas, en cuestión de segundos la cafeína hizo efecto y me encontraba despierta y con ganas de seguir con las tareas acumuladas.

Estas ultimas semanas las había pasado con Jacob, en la reserva, el se había ofrecido a ayudarme y había cumplido su palabra, como siempre. Tengo que admitir que eran muchos trabajos, proyectos y también tenia que estudiar para tomar uno que otro examen, los cuales nunca hice ya que prefería salirme de la escuela. También tuve que sacrificar los dos fines de semana, a los cuales me habían invitado a fiestas o eventos, y que no pude ir, pero sabia que valía la pena, era mi futuro de lo que estábamos hablando, y esa pasión por bailar y querer ganarme esa beca lo que me gano y me obligo a quedarme a estudiar en la casa de Jacob hasta la madrugada del domingo.

-El Sol esta por salir en unas horas-susurro Jake, lo mire a los ojos y también pude ver que se moría de sueño,-lo mejor será que nos apresuremos-

Asentí mientras cerraba los ojos por unos segundos, el café solo nos pudo mantener despiertos el tiempo suficiente para terminar con el último proyecto, y agradecí al cielo que lo pudimos terminar y así dejar de preocuparme por despertar y tratar de enfocarme nuevamente. Lo único que recuerdo fue ver a Jake y sonreír satisfecha por, finalmente, haber terminado y que el me hubiera ayudado. Después de eso, tenía unos recuerdos borrosos de subir unas escaleras y ahí todo se volvió negro.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al escuchar a un pájaro cantar en algún lugar cercano, mi corazón latía apresuradamente ante la acción rápida por mi parte y aunque mi cuerpo no quiso, me levante después de dar un bostezo. Volteé por todas partes, inspeccionando el lugar donde me encontraba, era la habitación de Jake, sonreí y volteé a ver el reloj lo que hizo que mi sonrisa se borrara, ¡era la una de la tarde! Me levante de la cama sin importarme el mareo que esa acción causo y baje las escaleras corriendo, encontré mi mochila en la mesa donde estuve estudiando con Jacob en la madrugada, abrí el primer cierre de mi mochila con la esperanza de encontrar mi teléfono.

-Mis padres me van a matar-susurre buscando rápidamente y quitando lápices y bolígrafos los cuales se encontraban en ese cierre.

-Tranquila-volteé hacia enfrente,-ya les llame-sonrió,-les dije que estas bien y que te quedaste a dormir aquí-exhale aliviada.

-Gracias Jake-

-Ahora lo que tienes que hacer-puso una mano en mi hombro derecho y comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras para después subirlas, -es descansar un poco mas, te lo mereces, has estudiado mucho estas ultimas semanas, y no has dormido bien-se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación.

-Gracias por todo Jake, eres un buen amigo-sonreí mientras me sentaba en su cama, a la cual, todavía no sabia como era que alguien como Jake pudiera dormir en una cama tan pequeña,-¿Dónde dormiste?-pregunte.

-Dormí en el sofá de la sala-sonrió.

-Lo siento, yo era la que se suponía debía dormir ahí-respondí.

-¡Claro que no Nessie! Además-susurro,-el sofá tiene el mismo tamaño que mi cama, no sentí la diferencia-me guiño un ojo a lo cual yo solo pude reír.

Después de dormir por unas cuantas horas mas, y para variar, comer en casa de Jake, aunque me reusé varias veces, regrese a mi casa. Solté un bostezo cuando entre a la casa, aunque ya no tenía sueño, la cual se encontraba en completo silencio, camine sigilosamente hasta la sala en la cual pude ver una nota en la mesita de centro. Me acerque para tomarla y leer lo que decía, para luego voltear hacia donde Jake se encontraba y sonreír sin dejar de ver la nota, en la cual se encontraba una perfecta y hermosa letra cursiva.

-Nessie, fuimos a cazar, no te preocupes llegaremos ante del anochecer, te quiere, tu papa-finalice para después sentarme en el cómodo sofá,-vamos Jake, toma asiento-

-Yo creo que debería irme-dijo un poco indeciso,-me gustaría ponerme al corriente sobre lo que pasa en la manada, eh estado ausente por mucho tiempo-finalizo.

-Entiendo-baje mi cabeza,-creo que…prefieres dejarme sola, indefensa ante cualquier peligro-escondí mi sonrisa.

-Vamos Ness, tu sabes que no es eso-

-Solo…quédate conmigo por unos segundos, por favor-uní mis manos mientras hacia un puchero, el cual sabia era fatal.

-Nessie, tu sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera-sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

Vimos un programa de televisión en silencio, el puso su mano derecha alrededor de mi para dejar todo su peso sobre mis hombros. Unas risas rompían el cómodo silencio que reinaba entre nosotros mientras escuchábamos los chistes de ese programa, cuando termino decidí apagar la televisión mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Jake, en todo este tiempo no eh tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi-lo mire a los ojos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Nessie, lo hago porque se cuanto quieres esa beca…-lo interrumpí.

-No solo por estas semanas-sonreí,-sino por cuidarme desde siempre. Me has dado muchos consejos, me has hecho reír tantas veces…en fin, gracias por estar a mi lado todo estos años, no hubiera sabido que hacer si no hubiera tenido un amigo como tu-

La pequeña sonrisa de ese musculoso hombre desapareció, trague saliva cuando sentí sus cálidas manos tomar las mías y apretarlas ligeramente.

-Tu sabes porque lo hago-comenzó,-tu sabes mis sentimientos Nessie, y sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, pero también…-pauso unos segundos,-también quisiera una, solo una oportunidad para demostrarte que tan importante eres para mi en realidad-

Abrí mi boca para responder, pero en realidad no tenía nada que decir, o mas bien no tenía las palabras necesarias para este momento, el cual nunca me imagine llegaría tan de sorpresa. Me acomode en mi lugar y aclare mi garganta, sus ojos negros se encontraban viéndome fijamente, y ahí miles de preguntas rondaron en mi cabeza, ¿en verdad lo quería tanto como para ilusionarlo con una relación? ¿Estaría dispuesta a perder un amigo si es que esto no funcionaba?-

-Jake, escucha. Yo te quiero mucho como amigo y…la verdad no me gustaría perderte, no me gustaría que por solo intentarlo pueda perder a mi amigo de toda la vida-confesé mientras bajaba la vista.

-Pero, ¿Qué tal si funciona?-pregunto, lo cual hizo que dudara aun mas sobre esos sentimientos que se revolvían dentro de mi,-¿Qué tal si esto puede ser el comienzo de una vida llena de felicidad para ti?-

Alce mí vista lentamente para verlo…pero esta vez ya no lo veía como el amigo, el dulce Jacob, ahora lo veía como algo más, como un hombre que siente algo por mí. Hasta ese momento pude ver que tan atractivo era, lo cariñoso que ah sido conmigo, que, aunque el diga que era por ser amigos, sabia que había algo mas allá. Baje mi mirada hacia sus labios, y involuntariamente me acerque a ellos, sabia que podía arrepentirme después, que tal vez esto no esta bien, pero quería besarlos, quería sentir algo.

Estampe mis labios suavemente contra los de Jake, después lleve mi mano derecha hacia su mejilla, y roce su mandíbula para atraerlo un poco mas a mi, sus labios eran suaves, eran cálidos. Jacob se acerco y me acerco solo un poco poniendo sus manos en mi espalda bajo, en la cual sentí un cosquilleo.

Abrí mis ojos mientras abría mi boca, no podía hacer eso, negué con mi cabeza tratando de sacar aquella tonta imaginación mía. Alce mi vista, esta vez de verdad, y pude ver una pequeña chispa creciendo en los ojos de mi amigo, sabia que si lo besaba lo único que haría seria ilusionarlo, así que solo sonreí apenada.

-Jake-suspire,-¿te parece si seguimos tratándonos?-pregunte, casi implore que dijera que si.

-Todo por ti linda-respondió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Después de que mis padres llegaron Jacob decidió regresar a la reserva y enterarse de todo lo que se había perdido estando lejos de su manada.

El lunes entregue las tareas y proyectos finales, y también agradecí a todos mis maestros por ser tan pacientes y haber aceptado mi trabajo aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo. Algunos se mostraron satisfechos de que pude dárselos antes de que terminara el semestre para que así mejorara mi calificación en su clase, pero otros…bueno, no les agrado tanto ya que tendrían mas trabajo que hacer.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunte Amber mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería.

-Bien…creo-trague saliva,-entregue todos mis trabajos y las tareas que necesitaba, espero que eso haya sido suficiente-

-Claro que si Ren, tú no te preocupes. Pero, ¿Cómo le hiciste para hacer todo ese trabajo sin ayuda de nadie?-nos formamos en la fila de la pizza.

-En realidad tuve alguien quien me ayudo durante todo este tiempo-sonreí.

-¿Se puede saber quien?-pregunto Amber cruzándose de brazos.

-Mi amigo Jacob-alzo sus cejas,-el chico musculoso-mi amiga abrió sus ojos.

-Ese…amigo. Ren-puso una mano en mi hombro,-si yo lo hubiera conocido, créeme, que el ya no seria mi amigo, es mas, ¡no lo hubiera aceptado como amigo!-reí ante su comentario.

-Bueno, cada quien tiene sus gustos-dije en voz baja, pero aun así ella me escucho.

-En serio amiga, yo no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con alguien como el-suspiro,-es que es tan…-la interrumpí, sabia que no me había equivocado, a mi amiga le atrajo Jacob.

-¡Ya! Amber, deja de pensar en chicos, tenemos algo importante que llega en un par de días, en eso es en lo que tenemos que enfocarnos-mire hacia el vacio.

**¿Qué les pareció este capi lindas? ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi y si es asi ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho ademas de que me encanta saber su opinión sobre el capi o la historia en general.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi, solo con eso me doy por bien servida.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes, me siento muy contenta de estar cumpliendo mi palabra :D Renesmee esta a punto de bailar frente a ese jurado quien decidida quienes se iran a Francia, y eso pasara en el próximo capitulo…asi que no se lo pierdan!**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Me eligieron?

"**¿Me eligieron?"**

**Hola lindas! No saben que feliz estoy de estar un sabadito con ustedes! Si, se que no actualice el viernes y les pido disculpas, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, estuve un poco ocupada y tampoco me quise esperara hasta el próximo viernes.**

**Quiero agradecerles lindas por el apoyo que le están brindando a esta historia, muchas gracias por su confianza y apoyo!**

**Abrilmillet**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Gracias por sus reviews lindas, no saben que animos me dieron y la sonrisa enorme con la que me dejaron. Y también a las lectoras que me dejaron reviews en los capis pasados, muchas gracias.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras llevaba mis manos hacia atrás. Después de soltar una exhalación, di unos pasos hacia atrás, me di media vuelta y camine con seguridad hacia donde se encontraba el resto del grupo. El día había llegado, era justamente hoy cuando los cuatro jueces vendrían de tan lejos solamente para llevarse a unas cuantas estudiantes que los hayan impresionado. Estire mis pies y brazos por unos minutos para comenzar a repetir la rutina de baile una vez mas, quería practicar ya que temía olvidar un paso.

-¡Ren!-la dulce voz de mi amiga me saco de mis pensamientos. Camino hacia mi rápidamente y me abrazo cuando finalmente había llegado,-¿practicando?-pregunto viéndome de arriba hacia abajo, estaba segura que también se encontraba como yo.

-Si-asentí con una tímida sonrisa.

-Bien chicas, acérquense un momento por favor-hablo rápidamente la señorita White.

Abrí mis ojos mientras volteaba a ver a Amber, quien me veía con la misma expresión. Tome su mano y ambas corrimos para quedar frente a ella.

-Hemos practicado esta rutina por mucho tiempo y se que no me van a defraudar-cerré mis ojos para calmar este nerviosismo,-los jueces ya están aquí. Se que lo harán bien, confíen en sus capacidades. Buena suerte-asentí mientras la maestra hablaba y no abrí mis ojos aunque el silencio reino. Cuando me decidí a abrirlos el auditorio estaba en completa oscuridad, pude ver la silueta de la señorita White, gracias a mi vista vampírica, sus tacones hacían eco y en un inesperado momento se detuvo. Una blanca luz se encendió enfocándose en la señorita White, quien sostenía un micrófono con ambas manos.

-Muy buenas tardes y bienvenidos respetables jueces, su visita nos halaga,-sonrió,-y por ser esta una ocasión especial mis alumnas y yo hemos preparado una rutina de baile. No quiero demorar mas esto, espero sea de su agrado-finalizo para que la luz volviera a apagarse.

Mis compañeras corrían despavoridas, pero sin hacer ningún ruido, para tomar sus posiciones. Pero yo no me moví, mis pies no obedecían aquel desesperado llamado de correr a mi lugar, esto era una presión demasiado grande para mi, y hasta ese momento dude en que lo que pudiera soportar.

-Ren, amiga-Amber me tomo por el hombro izquierdo y suavemente me obligo a verla,-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto.

-Amber…-dude unos segundos,-no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, esto es demasiado-respondi abriendo mi boca en busca de oxigeno.

-¡Claro que puedes!-me animo,-Ren, hemos esperado por este momento desde hace meses, y tu has luchado mucho para poder estar hoy frente a los jueces…solo haz lo que saber hacer, haz lo que te apasiona-tomo mis manos entre las suyas,-lo lograremos-

Me quede callada, Amber tenia razón, había hecho mi mayo esfuerzo para estar aquí, que ahora no podía arrepentirme. Asentí aun con miedo y tome mi posición, sentí como la sangre me bajo hasta los pies cuando las luces iluminaron el escenario y las suaves notas comenzaron a escucharse por todo el teatro. Pude notar como algunas de mis compañeras daban un ligero salto al escuchar la música. De puntitas, la fila comenzó a avanzar para quedar, ahora, ante la vista de los jueces, que, aunque no podíamos verlos, estoy segura que nos veían detenidamente y en toda la rutina también.

Todas llevábamos tutus rosados al igual que las mayas y el calzado, llevábamos el pelo recogido para que nuestra cara quedara libre del estorboso cabello, ¡y claro! El número que la señorita White había pegado en nuestro traje no pudo faltar, ya que, aunque los jueces tenían una lista con nuestros nombres, esta era la primera vez en todas sus vidas que nos veían y lo mas obvio era que no nos llamarían por nuestros nombres cuando eligieran a las afortunadas bailarinas.

**(Play: Burn de Ellie Goulding)**

Inhale entre abriendo mi boca mientras sentía como las notas comenzaban a llevarme a ese mundo donde solo era la música y mis pasos. Sentí como mis manos perdían fuerza y se elevaban por el aire, mientras que el viento golpeaba mi cara, los movimientos nuevamente estaban fuera de mi alcance, no podía controlar lo que hacia, aunque estoy segura que eran los pasos correctos. Algunas de mis compañeras volaban por los aires, otras mostraban elegancia en sus pasos, caminaban de puntitas, mostrando los mejor de ellas, y el porque se merecían esa beca. El final estaba cerca, me encontraba en una esquina del escenario con cuatro compañeras atrás, cuando solo el piano fue el que se escucho, camine de puntitas por unos segundos, en un brusco movimiento levante mi pierna izquierda y con la planta del pie toque mi rodilla derecha por unos escasos segundos. Comencé a dar vueltas una y otra vez, podía sentir el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón y el viento en mi cara, también, alce mis brazos para mantener la elegancia que aquellos pasos me proporcionaban y entre abrí los ojos para levantar mi mentón, sintiéndome superior y orgullosa de mi misma. Caí rendida en el piso cuando la música paro, todo se quedo en completo silencio, trate de controlar mi respiración ya que me encontraba jadeando, segundos después nos levantamos y volvimos a formarnos en una fila.

Las luces iluminaron el teatro completamente, ahí fue cuando pude verle la cara, por fin, a los jueces. Se trataba de una mujer y a su costado dos hombres, el del lado derecho se le notaban las canas y unos cuantos kilos de más, tenía unos lentes y nos observaba con el ceño fruncido. El siguiente hombre tenía el pelo negro al igual que su bigote y barba, ambos vestían un impecable traje color negro, y no mostraba ninguna expresión. La mujer se veía distinguida y con clase, llevaba una falda de color azul marino, la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y un saco del mismo color, en su cara pude ver unas cuantas arrugas, pero su piel no dejaba de verse suave y muy bien cuidada.

Sentí una mano en las mías, volteé para ver a las compañeras de mis costados tomarme de la mano para después apretarlas ligeramente. Todas estábamos nerviosas, no sabían a quien escogerían, yo solo baje mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos esperando que yo pudiera ser una de las elegidas para ir a Francia. Los jueces se encontraban hablando en voz baja mientras nos veían o nos apuntaban con sus bolígrafos, los dos hombres solo le hablaban a la mujer, quien no decía absolutamente nada, solo nos veía. Los minutos pasaron lentamente, haciéndonos sufrir aun más, a todas nos tomo por sorpresa cuando la mujer se levanto lentamente, alce mi vista y guardamos silencio.

-Primeramente quiero felicitar a todas ustedes por su gran esfuerzo y dedicación en esta rutina de baile, la cual, nos impresiono-comenzó con un acento,-pero como ya saben esta beca solo la ganaran cuatro alumnas-apreté un poco mas mis manos,-todos nos hemos puesto de acuerdo-tomo una hoja entre sus manos,-y las ganadoras de esta beca son las siguientes-guardo silencio mientras se ponía sus lentes,-numero veintiuno da un paso al frente-

Todas volteamos para ver a la ganadora, cierto, era una buena bailarina y por la misma razón se creía mejor que todas en la clase, pero esto era sobre baile. Aplaudimos por unos segundos, aunque yo lo hice mas por compromiso, pude ver la emoción reflejada en sus ojos y se inclino en forma de agradecimiento.

-Nuestra siguiente becada es…la numero cuatro-

La niña de cabello castaño y cara pecosa, siempre tan callada y dedicada a la clase de ballet, nunca socializo con nosotras. Estoy segura que tenía miedo y extrañaba su viejo hogar en Texas, sonreí débilmente, debe ser difícil empezar desde cero en un nuevo colegio, con nuevas personas y aun mas si has sufrido acoso escolar en tu antigua escuela por tantos años.

-La tercera becada es, la numero siete-abrí mis ojos como platos al ver como mi amiga sonreía abiertamente y daba unos brinquitos en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba. Mi amiga lo había logrado, ¡iría a Francia! Aplaudí fuertemente mientras daba un paso enfrente, me sentía feliz por ella, pero también con un nerviosismo el cual se posiciono en la boca de mi estomago. Solo había un lugar restante y no podría ser yo la que la ocuparía, baje mi cabeza, tenia que lograrlo, si no…no se que haría.

-Y nuestras ultima becada en esta secundaria es…-apreté mis ojos,-la numero trece-sentí como si me hubieran aventado agua helada en mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos para poder ver el numero que se encontraba en mi traje…yo era la numero trece. Abrí mi boca mientras sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero no podía llorar ahora, aunque fuera de felicidad. Trague saliva y mire hacia el frente con una sonrisa mientras me posicionaba con las demás becadas, los aplausos hacían eco en el teatro,-a la cual tenemos que felicitar por su gran desempeño-asentí en su forma de agradecimiento,-muchas felicidades-

Después de cambiarnos y nos encontramos con los jueces nuevamente para que nos felicitaran estrechando nuestras manos y también para darnos la fecha en la que tenían que hablar con nuestros padres y así arreglar absolutamente todo para que llegáramos a aquel colegio en Francia. Tome mi mochila y camine junto con Amber por un callado pasillo, el cual se me hizo extraño que estuviera así ya que siempre que caminaba por aquí el gran alboroto no se hacia esperar.

-¡Lo logramos Ren!-grito Amber tirando su mochila para abrazarme, yo respondí a su abrazo y sonreí abiertamente.

-Aun no lo puedo creer Amber, no puedo creer que pronto iremos a Francia-admití.

-La ciudad del amor-dijo en tono romántico mientras me codeaba, haciendo que ambas riéramos.

Como siempre la lleve a su casa, el camino fue agradable, cantábamos algunas canciones que ponían en la radio, le subíamos el volumen y de vez en cuando gritábamos de felicidad al volver al tema de la beca. Suspire cuando Amber salió del auto, era hora de llegar a casa y darle la noticia mi familia y por supuesto a Jake, ya que el también había sido una parte muy esencial de que ahora yo pudiera ir a esa prestigiada universidad.

Mire por el ventanal a toda mi familia reunida y con sus esencias la de Jacob, quien no podía faltar. Camine a paso humano, aunque ya me moría de ganas de gritarles a los cuatro vientos, pero me tranquilice, quería darle el toque de misterio. Subí las escaleras y me tome mi tiempo en abrir la puerta y caminar hacia la sala, donde me quede parada frente a ellos sin decía una sola palabra.

-Bueno, ya dinos Nessie, ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo en tono desesperado mi madre mientras ponía las manos en sus costados, sonreí tímidamente.

-Bien-susurre.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto mi tía Alice tratando de verme a los ojos, negué con mi cabeza mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

-No, no es todo-sonreí abiertamente,-me voy a Francia…gane la beca-vi las caras de sorpresa de mi familia y a algunos con la boca abierta.

**¡Nuestra querida Renesmee se nos va a Francia!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi, no saben cuanto me alegra. Ya saben que si les gusto este capi no duden en dejarme un review, es mi mejor paga y me anima demasiado, ademas de que me encanta saber su opinión.**

**Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Dónde esta Alec? Bueno, no se preocupen nuestro querido vampiro esta a punto de aparecer nuevamente y muy pronto, asi que no se me impacienten.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes.**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, besos!**


	5. Chapter 5 Despedida

"**Despedida"**

**Hola lindas lectoras! Estoy….feliz, simplemente feliz de estar un viernes mas con ustedes, trayéndoles un capi! Como siempre gracias a todas ustedes por esta apoyando esta nueva historia, muchas gracias por la oportunidad :D**

**Antes de que me quieran colgar o cualquier otra cosa que tengan en mente ;) quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado el viernes pasado, mi loca computadora no prendía impidiendo mis planes si quiera de escribir **** pero ya esta todo bien, asi que…ya saben quien fue la culpable.**

**Abrilmillet**

**Guest**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Muchísimas gracias por esos reviews! Me sacan una sonrisa y hacen que mi dia mejore, gracias por todo.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Hubo algunos sentimientos encontrados después de darles la gran noticia, esa noticia que me inundaba de felicidad. Sonreía abiertamente, llena de ilusión por traerles esta buena nueva, por haber cumplido mi mas grande sueño y por lo que había luchado desde que supe que esos jueces vendrían, inhale profundamente al ver que mi familia no se movía de sus lugares, estaban atónitos, no sabían que decir y los entendía. Yo tampoco me moví de mi lugar, les daría tiempo para que pasaran por este shock, que supuse era normal y que estoy segura que las familias de las demás becadas también estaban igual que la mía en estos momentos.

-¿E-en serio? Hija, ¿en verdad te ganaste esa beca?-tartamudeo mi mama lo que hizo que riera en mis adentros, nunca había visto a un vampiro hacer tal cosa.

-Si-asentí,-¡me gane la beca!-grite de emoción mientras daba un pequeño salto y extendía mis manos para abrazar a mi mama quien dio un par de saltos conmigo, como todo una adolescente.

-Que emoción Nessie, cumpliste tu sueño-se separo de mi pero no deshizo el abrazo, quito unos cabellos traviesos de mi cara,-estoy tan orgullosa de ti-me sonrió abiertamente.

Las risas y grititos de alegría no se hicieron esperar, toda mi familia reacciono positivamente, se abrazaron entre ellos, cada miembro de mi familia me abrazo y después me apretujaron haciendo un abrazo familiar. Mi familia no noto cuando me escabullí y vi una figura dándome la espalda en una esquina de la sala, al ver sus musculosos brazos y su piel bronceada no tuve que preguntar quien era, camine sin hacer ruido hacia Jacob, y cuando estuve a solo centímetros toque su hombro derecho haciendo que volteara lentamente.

-¿No me vas a felicitar?-pregunte inocentemente.

-Claro que si Ness, lo lograste-me abrazo suavemente,-felicidades-susurro en mi oído.

Escondí mi cara en su pecho, disfrutando de esa usual calidez que tanto disfrutaba, que me hacia sentir protegida, esta calidez era tan usual para mi, que parecía como si estuviera en casa con solo tocar su brazo o entrelazar nuestras manos, todo en plan amistoso por supuesto. Lo que me entristeció fue notar que la felicidad no le llego a los ojos, los cuales siempre brillaban cuando estaba feliz o cuando me felicitaba por algo, aunque entendí la razón, me iría y lo dejaría aquí.

-Lo logramos-susurre en su pecho,-tu me ayudaste mucho-deshicimos el abrazo lentamente, lleve mi mirada hacia la de el, aquellos profundos ojos negros que eh visto desde que tengo uso de razón.

Mi familia estaba tan feliz que para festejar decidieron que todos, incluyendo Jacob, fuéramos al bosque para así poder cazar, ya que al ser vampiros la única opción con la que podían brindar era con sangre. Y mi querido amigo no se resistió, durante el camino nunca se alejo de mi lado, corrió al par mío y de vez en cuando veía si ya me había cansado para así ofrecerme subir en su lomo, cosa que hacia muy a menudo y que según el no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Pero esta vez solo opte por sonreír y seguir corriendo, ya había crecido y ahora tenia mas fuerza, mi lado vampírico comenzaba a sobresalir.

Los hombres comenzaron a hacer sus apuestas, idea de mi tío Emmett, mientras que las mujeres optaron por alimentarse y después sentarse bajo un árbol para comenzar a platicar. Tome la sangre de aquel enorme ciervo que había logrado derribar por mi propia cuenta, la sangre se sentía tan bien en mi garganta, no descanse hasta que el ciervo quedo sin una gota de sangre. Me senté junto a el mientras ponía una mano en mi estomago, solté una exhalación larga y cerré mis ojos mientras alzaba mi cabeza hacia el cielo estrellado, pero un bufido me hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Jake-sonreí acariciando su pelaje, después llegue a sus orejas y baje hasta la punta de su nariz,-eres enorme-

El licántropo volteo hacia un árbol, sabia lo que haría después, corrió hacia ese mismo árbol y se escondió tras el, después de unos segundos era Jake, el humano, quien salió y camino hacia mi. Daba pasos firmes mientras que sus manos se encontraban despreocupadamente en sus costados, su mirada profunda y negra como la noche más oscura, le daba un toque salvaje pero interesante a la misma vez. En realidad nunca lo había visto con detenimiento, claro que sabia que era un chico atractivo, eso no solamente lo pensaba yo, pero ahora que lo hacia en realidad me quede hipnotizada por su forma de caminar, por su físico.

Trague saliva y respire profundamente, tenia que recobrar mi compostura, esto no estaba bien, desvié mi mirada hacia el oscuro bosque esperando que Jacob llegara, lo cual solo basto unos escasos segundos. Se sentó frente a mí y me vio con una enorme sonrisa, en la que podía ver sus hermosos dientes blancos, le sonreí de la misma manera pero no dijimos ni una sola palabra, en realidad no había mucho que decir y este silencio no me molestaba en absoluto. Era normal, ya había pasado muchas veces, mas de las que puedo contar, todo lo decíamos con solo una mirada, nos conocíamos perfectamente, además de saber el porque de mi alegría, así que tampoco me presiono a hablar.

…..

**(Play: Shelter de Birdy)**

El agua golpeo mis pies nuevamente y la arena me hacia cosquillas pero aun así no me aleje, ni me puse mis zapatos, disfrutaba de la calidez de la arena cuando la pisaba. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, milagrosamente hoy no había llovido, y todo el día el astro Rey estuvo con nosotros, aproveche de la ocasión para ponerme unos shorts y una playera si mangas, al igual que ir a la playa de La Push. No sabia si era por la emoción de haber ganado la beca o la nostalgia de que me iría muy pronto, pero por alguna razón, hoy todo lo veía distinto, todo se veía increíblemente hermoso.

El día siguiente después de darle la noticia a mi familia, mis papas asistieron a la junta que los jueces habían hecho para hablar con los padres acerca de la universidad a la que iríamos, en que consistía la beca y el día en que viajaríamos a Francia. Al parecer la misma universidad pagaría los boletos de avión, la beca cubriría todos los gastos desde libros hasta el pago de cada semestre en la universidad, nos proporcionarían una habitación compartida la cual también cubría la beca y dinero mensual para que nosotros pudiéramos gastarlo en lo que quisiéramos.

-¿Y cuando te vas?-pregunto Jake rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros, ya que las olas impedían que hubiera silencio absoluto.

-Me voy la semana siguiente, estaré el sábado en Francia-volteé a mi lado derecho para verlo.

-¿Tan pronto?-volvió a preguntar con cierto toque de nostalgia.

-Si, no puedo hacer nada-trate de explicar.

-No Nessie, no tienes porque hacerlo, has luchado mucho por eso-

Suspire para poder detener las lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente con el solo pensar que pronto emprendería una nueva aventura, en otro país y lejos de casa. Me emocionaba saber que estaría sola, y que por mis propios meritos había logrado todo esto y lo que me faltaba por vivir allá.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti Jake, ahora no estuviera así, nerviosa y esperando el día en que me tenga que subir a ese avión-me detuve para verlo frente a frente.

-¿Por mi? ¿De que hablas?-

-¿Cómo que de que hablo? Todas esas noches en vela que pasamos juntos, esas noches en las que estuviste despierto conmigo hasta que termináramos mis tareas, mis proyectos…y vaya que fueron bastantes-dije recordando, mi amigo solo rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Nessie, todo lo hiciste tu-arrugé mi frente confundida,-si recuerdas yo no hice ningún trabajo por ti, ni siquiera te ayude en descifrar que era lo que tenias que hacer. Fuiste tu sola la que hiciste todo, se puede decir que yo solo estaba ahí apoyándote, quería que te dieras cuenta que podías hacerlo, que solo era falta de voluntad-se encogió de hombros.

Al no encontrar palabras para expresarle lo que quería decirle solo pude abalanzarme hacia sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo, rodé su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí con fuerza, según yo, aunque para Jacob eso no era nada. El llanto no se hizo esperar, acababa de aprender una grandísima lección la cual me ayudo y mucho, Jacob solo pudo acariciar mi cabello tratando de calmarme pero no se mostro sorprendido, tal vez lo vio venir en cuanto me confesara eso.

-Ahora ya sabes que puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas-

-¡Jake!-chille,-no se que voy a hacer sin ti en Francia-escuche una pequeña risita.

-Para eso existen los teléfonos celulares-se burlo.

…..

Cerré el cierre de la maleta para poner mis manos en mi cadera, listo, ya tenia todo lo necesario. Trague saliva tratando de pensar si se me olvidaba algo, tome la hoja y la volví a leer por tercera vez, en esa hoja se encontraba una lista de todo lo que tenia que llevar, desde lo esencial, hasta algunas joyas caras que no podía dejar aquí por tanto tiempo. Frote mis manos y me senté en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba en mi habitación junto a la ventana, el día había llegado, en unas horas dejaría Forks y toda una vida. Los nervios comenzaban a acumularse con cada minuto que pasaba, estuve a punto de arrepentirme y cancelar todo, pero ya estaba aquí y no había marcha atrás, además de que a mi familia no le gustaría nada que desaprovechara esta oportunidad, así que volví a sentarme y volteé hacia la ventana, buscando una manera de relajarme.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta hicieron que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-Pase-susurre sin despegar la vista del bosque.

-Ness-me llamo de forma dulce mi mama, volteé a verla, -es hora hija, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto si no se te hará tarde-

-Gracias mama, en seguida bajo-le sonreí débilmente, ella asintió y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, me levante del sofá y camine a mi cama donde se encontraban tres maletas y mi gran bolsa de mano. Tome la bolsa suavemente y la puse sobre mi hombro izquierdo, observe las maletas por unos segundos, tome la primera con mi pálida mano, estaba pesada, pero aun así pude bajarla, después siguió la siguiente maleta la cual pude poner en mi hombro derecho, ya que esa no tenia ruedas, y finalmente baje la tercera. Cerré mis ojos mientras exhalaba abriendo mi boca, sacando todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, inhale por la nariz dándome valor y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, salí de la misma y no pude evitar echarle un último vistazo antes de cerrarla.

El viaje al aeropuerto era silencioso, mis padres no se atrevían a hablar y yo no podía articular palabra, sabia que si lo hacia seria un mar lagrimas y no podría parar. La despedida con mi familia había sido, de alguna manera, dolorosa, nunca me había ido de viaje sola, tuve que luchar contra mis emociones al igual que con estas lagrimas que no quería me traicionaran.

Salí lentamente del auto cuando estuve frente a las puertas del aeropuerto, donde pude notar que mi amiga me esperaba pacientemente, sonreí débilmente, ella nunca me dejaba sola, mi papa saco las maletas de la cajuela.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho-

-Pero vendré a pasar las vacaciones con ustedes-sonreí abiertamente, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, había retenido tanto este sentimiento el cual pedía salir a gritos,-los voy a extrañar demasiado-me dirigí a mis padres y los abrace con fuerza,-no saben cuanto los quiero-agregue entre sollozos.

-Y nosotros a ti hija, te queremos mucho-me vio a la cara mi mama,-pero límpiate esas lagrimas que no es la ultima vez que nos vamos a ver-reí haciéndole caso.

-Tienes razón-tome mis maletas,-quisiera irme sola, si no…no se si pueda subirme a ese avión-me burle, aunque por dentro estaba hablando en serio.

-Como tú gustes mi niña-respondió mi padre.

-Cuídate mucho Nessie-dijo mi mama yo solo asentí mientras caminaba hacia las puertas del aeropuerto para encontrarme con mi amiga.

-Es duro, ¿no? despedirte de tus padres-vi los ojos rojos de Amber, ella también había llorado.

-Si que lo es-murmure antes de adentrarnos al aeropuerto.

**Renesmee deja toda una vida atrás en busca de su sueño, si me dio cierta nostalgia escribir una despedida asi, ya que alejarse de tu familia es algo triste.**

**Pero bueno lindas, ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que mi mejor paga es…un review! Eso me anima muchísimo, ademas de que me gusta mucho saber su opinión sobre el capi o la historia en general **

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi, y ya se, algunas se preguntaran, ¿Dónde esta Alec? Ya se lindas, quieren ver a nuestro queridísimo Alec integrarse a la historia, pero no se me desesperen, que esta a punto de salir ;)**

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes, si es que mi computadora no me falla.**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero!**


	6. Chapter 6 Francia

"**Francia"**

**Hola lindas! Estoy muy emocionada en traerles este viernes un nuevo capi :D como siempre, quiero agradecer el apoyo que le están brindando a esta historia, muchas gracias por la oportunidad hermosas!**

**Abrilmillet**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews! Me dejaron con una sonrisa enorme, en serio que me alegraron demasiado hermosas!**

**Bueno, ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-Ren…Renesmee despierta-escuche a los lejos pero no me moleste en abrir los ojos,-¡despierta!-esa conocida vocecilla se escucho mas cerca de mi al tiempo que sentía como me movían,-tienes que ver la ciudad desde aquí-

Después de unos segundos abrí mis ojos con pesadez, ahora lo único que quería era dormir sin que nadie interrumpiera mi muy cómoda siesta, pero al ver que se trataba de Amber decidí hacerle caso. Talle mis ojos suavemente con ambas manos y solté un bostezo lleno de cansancio, aun seguíamos en el avión aunque no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado y en realidad no me importaba mucho, estoy segura que faltaba mas tiempo para llegar a nuestro destino.

-¿Qué sucede Amber?-arrastre la pregunta.

-¡Es Francia! Mira lo increíble que se ve desde aquí-me llamo con su mano, se volteo y observo con una gran sonrisa desde la ventanilla, ya que ella había escogido ese lugar antes de que yo lo pensara. Fruncí mi entrecejo al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, ¡estábamos volando sobre Francia! Me sorprendió saber que rápido se habían pasado las horas desde que el avión despego de Forks hasta llegar aquí.

Dejando a un lado ese shock, el cual solo duro unos escasos segundos, me levante de mi asiento para sentarme en las piernas de Amber, lo cual no encontrábamos nada extraño ya que hacíamos esto demasiadas veces. Ya había anochecido, pero el panorama se veía mejor así, las luces de la ciudad nos daban una vista impresionante desde aquí arriba. Ambas veíamos desde la ventanilla con una gran sonrisa, tenia ganas de gritar y reír, pero me contuve ya que casi la mayoría de los pasajeros se encontraban dormidos y el avión se encontraba en absoluto silencio, excepto por unos susurros casi inaudibles que venían de los televisores.

-Se ve increíble-susurre.

-No puedo esperar mas, necesito estar en esas calles-

Me estire cuando me levante del asiento, ¡y vaya que lo necesitaba! Tome mi bolsa y camine hacia la puerta para salir al aeropuerto, agradecí poder mover mis piernas finalmente, las sentí un poco adoloridas por haber estado sentada por tantas horas. Caminamos detrás de los jueces todas juntas, estábamos en una ciudad que no conocíamos y en la cual podíamos perdernos con demasiada facilidad debido a la gran multitud de persona que se encontraban saliendo del avión y otras más esperando a sus familiares. Trague saliva al ver a cientos de personas sentadas esperando a que su vuelo fuera anunciado, algunos leían un periódico, otras más hablaban por teléfono o se encontraban enfocados en sus computadoras.

-Llegaron por nosotros, vengan-hablo suavemente la jueza con ese acento tan particular.

Nadie dijo nada y ella no espero una respuesta, seguimos a los jueces hasta ver a una joven sosteniendo una cartulina blanca con el nombre del colegio en una letra cursiva.

-Bienvenidos a Francia-nos vio a cada una,-vengan conmigo las llevare a su destino-sonrió amablemente, y sin perder tiempo se dio media vuelta. Tomamos nuestras maletas y la seguimos hasta el aeropuerto, donde, después de unos minutos nos encontramos frente a una furgoneta blanca. Deslizaron la puerta trasera y nos subimos sin replicar, la joven encendió el motor y sin decir ni una sola palabra se dedico a conducir hasta nuestro destino. Dio vueltas por algunas callecitas las cuales casi no tenían la luz suficiente para ver con detenimiento las casas o negocios que se encontraban ahí, agradecí tener esta vista vampírica.

Nadie despegaba la vista de las ventanas, nos encontrábamos hipnotizadas por esta mágica ciudad, que, aunque no podíamos verla con detenimiento y ver todo su esplendor a causa de la oscuridad, no impedía que estuviéramos maravilladas, si así estábamos esta noche, no me imagino mañana que pudiéramos ver mejor. Abrí mi boca cuando pasamos cerca de la torre Eiffel, se encontraba iluminaba por luces haciéndola ver más atractiva, sonreí abiertamente, parecía que estaba en un sueño. El viaje no duro mucho, la furgoneta se detuvo frente a unas grandes puertas de fierro, las cuales crujieron cuando se abrieron, dejando que la furgoneta pasara a un enorme patio. Dio una pequeña vuelta y se detuvo al lado de una hermosa fuente, nos bajamos y ahí nos espero una elegante mujer en la puerta principal, bajamos nuestras maletas y caminamos hacia ella, debía de ser alguien importante aquí suponía yo.

A la mujer le calculaba unos cincuenta años, tenia una hermosa y muy bien cuidada piel, aunque no por eso dejaba de ver unas arrugas en su frente y ojos, su pelo era blanco como la nieve, tenia el cabello corto y chino pero sabia como peinarlo para verse elegante y con clase. Su saco era de un tono rosado y debajo llevaba una blusa blanca, su falda era del mismo color que el saco y le llegaba a las rodillas, era un color que le combinaba muy bien por el tono de su piel y sus ojos eran de un color café claro. Nos observo a cada una con detenimiento y después de unos segundos nos dedico una pequeña sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar haciendo que sus tacones hicieran eco, la seguimos dando cortos pasos y a cierta distancia.

Adentro del instituto se sentía cálido, las hermosas lámparas que iluminaban los pasillos parecían que eran de diamantes. Tenía un toque moderno, pero sin despegarse del tema principal que era el ballet, la decoración tenia muy buen gusto, había grandes ventanales pero las grandes cortinas impedían la vista hacia lo que había afuera. La caminata dentro del instituto fue larga, hasta que después de unos interminables minutos y de unos cuantos pasillos de los cuales no podía ver el final, la elegante mujer se detuvo frente a unas altas puertas de madera las cuales estaban pintadas de color blanco, nos dio la espalda y espero unos segundos para voltear a vernos con seriedad.

-Mucho gusto-nos sonrió cálidamente,-mi nombre es Angélique Fontaine y soy la directora de este instituto-se presento con el mismo acento que escuche en los demás jueces,-quiero felicitarlas por haber dado su mayor esfuerzo, ustedes fueron las mejores de su grupo y por eso fueron elegidas para tener esta beca. Ahora quiero que descansen ya que ah sido un largo viaje-

Abrió la primera puerta y dio unos pasos adentrándose a la habitación para encender la luz. La habitación tenía dos camas individuales las cuales tenían una colcha blanca al igual que la almohada, a los lados había una mesita de noche con una lámpara, junto a las paredes de los costados había una pequeño escritorio para cada una, la habitación era iluminada por una hermosa lámpara, parecida a la de los pasillos solo que más pequeña. La habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para ser compartida, ambas compañeras estarían cómodas.

-Ustedes dos-señalo a mis dos compañeras,-compartirán esta habitación, y ustedes-esta vez nos señalo a Amber y a mi,-compartirán esta-abrió la siguiente puerta,-que tengan buenas noches, estén listas mañana temprano ya que tendrán un tour por el instituto y la ciudad. Que descansen y sean bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar-nos sonrió para después caminar por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Encendimos la habitación, que para mi gran suerte, compartía con Amber, era exactamente igual, piso de madera, los mismos muebles que había visto en la otra habitación, el lujoso baño y unos closets grandes.

-Es increíble, nuestra habitación esta hermosa-reí ante el comentario.

-Amber, estoy segura que todas las habitaciones son iguales-sonreí.

-Bueno pues la de nosotros es mas bonita-rodé mis ojos, mientras corría hacia la cama de mi lado izquierdo, en la cual se encontraba la ventana,-¡esta es mía!-alce la voz mientras me acostaba en ella.

-¡Eres una tramposa Ren!-fingió estar disgustada.

-Tu tuviste tu asiento al lado de la ventanilla en el avión….la que ríe al ultimo, ríe mejor-le mande un beso.

-Veremos cuanto te dura tu gusto-me saco la lengua.

-Mejor duerme, mañana será un largo día-hable seria esta vez. Me levante de la cama y busque una pijama en mi maleta.

Alec POV.

**(Play: Animal I have become de Three Days Grace)**

Mantenía ambas manos sobre la pared opuesta a la que estaba encadenado ese vampiro, era rudo y no se rendía tan fácilmente. Pero eso no era problema para mí, podía torturarlo todo el tiempo que quisiera, sin cansarme, sin parar ni un segundo, sin darle tiempo de reponerse del agonizante dolor que le causaba y que disfrutaba plenamente. Exhale con cierto pesar, había estado torturándolo por horas sin tener éxito en sacarle la verdad, sin poder saber donde se encontraban aquellos niños inmortales que tenía escondidos junto con su cantante.

-No quieres decirme-susurre aun dándole la espalda.

-¡Púdrete!-siseo entre dientes con rabia, sonreí y tan solo me basto un segundo para correr hacia el a velocidad vampírica y tomarlo del cuello con rudeza.

-¿Son tan importantes para ti? ¿Acaso son mas importantes que tu propia vida?-pregunte aprontando mi mandíbula.

-Nunca lo entenderías-

-No me creas estúpido-respondí mientras lo soltaba haciendo que el tosiera continuamente.

-No lo digo por eso Alec, eres inteligente y lo se. Pero no podrías entenderme porque no sabes lo que es el amor-me tense,-no sabes lo que es querer proteger y defender a un ser del cual no quisieras ni que el aire la tocara-bajo su cabeza.

Lo mire con detenimiento.

-El día que eso pase me entenderás-sonrió,-pero no creo que algún día llegues a sentir eso, nadie podrá hacerte sentir vivo de nuevo, nadie podrá hacerte ver la vida de otra forma Alec-

Me acerque nuevamente para volver a torturarlo pero esta vez con mas rudeza pero esta vez no lo hacia por las ordenes de mis maestros, lo hacia por las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca. Lo golpe, hice que gritara de dolor, pero nunca pidió que me detuviera, nunca grito unas palabras, dándome una pista de lo que quería saber, me harte de sus gritos y de no poder tener éxito, así que lo deje en paz.

-Considérate afortunado que mi maestro tenga interés en el don que tienes, porque si no, en estos momentos le estaría hablando a una fogata-y sin mas salí de ese lugar.

**¡Renesmee ya esta en Francia! Y después de tantos capítulos la aparición mas esperada….¡de Alec! Si se que fue cortita su aparición, pero conforme pasen los capis el saldrá con mayor frecuencia, lo dejo asi solo para hacer mas interesante la trama jijiji, y no las quiero hacer sufrir ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y si es asi ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga, me anima mucho ademas de que me encanta saber su opinión o punto de vista sobre la historia o los personajes.**

**También espero actualizar el prixmo viernes, puntualita ahora que no eh tenido fallas técnicas :P**

**Cuídense mucho hermosas, gracias por leer!**

**Ya saben que las quiero!**


	7. Chapter 7 Vida en Francia

"**Vida en Francia"**

**Hola lindas lectoras! Estoy muy contenta de estar un fin de semana, ya se que es sábado, pero el viernes estuve un poco ocupada y se me hizo muy difícil actualizar, pero…no las quería dejar esperando, asi que aquí me tienen dejándoles este nuevo capi.**

**Como siempre quiero agradecerles por su apoyo en esta historia, gracias por darme la oportunidad hermosas!**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Abrilmillet**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me animan mucho y me dejan con una enorme sonrisa, de verdad mil gracias!**

**Ahora si, disfruten este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

El paseo por la ciudad fue increíble, visitamos los lugares turísticos y algunos museos en los cuales pudimos aprender un poco de la historia de Francia. Las hermosas calles y la amable gente le daba un toque mas cálido y nos hacia sentir como si siempre hubiéramos pertenecido a ese país, no pude evitar tomar unas cuantas fotos, se las mandaría a mi familia en cuanto pudiera, reí internamente, apuesto que conocían a Francia como a la palma de sus manos. Cuando atardeció, la guía decidió ir a comer a un restaurante el cual tenía una comida deliciosa, con su ayuda pudimos elegir un platillo y el postre me dejo con ganas de más, pero seria en otra ocasión.

Estaba a punto de anochecer cuando llegamos al instituto, aún se encontraban algunos estudiantes, la mayoría mujeres, caminando por los pasillos o corriendo con libros en mano. Me emociono el saber que pronto estaría igual que ellas, ¡ya no podía esperar! Quería estar de nuevo en un salón practicando los pasos de baile o una nueva rutina. Finalmente, para eso habíamos venido y me llenaba de alegría saber que aprendería aun más sobre ballet, y con mi amiga de toda la vida.

-Amber-la sacudí suavemente,-despierta si no llegaremos tarde a nuestra primera clase-camine hacia el baño.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto aun adormilada y cubierta por la colcha.

-Son las cinco de la mañana-respondí mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, abrí la llave de la regadera y en cuestión de segundos el baño se encontraba cubierto por un humo el cual había causado el agua caliente.

-Aún es muy temprano Ren, cinco minutos más-pude escucharla gracias a mis habilidades vampíricas, sonreí mientras el agua caliente comenzaba a correr por mi cuerpo.

Hoy es nuestro primer día de clases y teníamos que estar temprano y presentables, si, me costo trabajo levantarme a tan tempranas horas y después de un agotador día caminando y visitando lugares sin parar hasta el anochecer. La ducha me relajo con el agua caliente, antes de salir abrí el agua fría para que ayudara a despertarme, porque sabia que en cuanto saliera y viera mi cama, me rendiría ante el poder que tenia en mi y correría hacia ella. Enredé una toalla en mi cabello y otra más en mi cuerpo, tomé la última con fuerza para que no cayera y así salí hacia la habitación, Amber se encontraba sentada en su cama con los ojos cerrados y el cabello alborotado, cuando levanto la cabeza pude ver unas ojeras las cuales podía disimular perfectamente con un poco de maquillaje.

-Buenos días-me saludo con pereza.

-Bueno días-canturreé con alegría.

El sol comenzó a colarse por la ventana, lo cual me alegro aún más ya que sería uno de esos días soleados de los cuales estaba poco acostumbrada dado que en Forks eran pocas las ocasiones en las que el astro Rey nos visitaba. Con los rayos del Sol iluminando nuestra habitación decidí comenzar con el maquillaje, fue algo discreto y natural, en la silla que se encontraba junto al escritorio había puesto mi ropa la cual consistía de unos jeans ajustados, una playera blanca y una suéter anaranjado, los zapatos eran blancos, de accesorios solo me puse unos aretes largos del mismo color que el ligero suéter y un discreto anillo.

Antes de que Amber saliera del baño, quien ahora se encontraba secando su cabello, deslice la toalla de mi cuerpo para dejarla en el piso y me apresure a ponerme la ropa, finalice unos segundos antes de que Amber saliera del baño con su cabello perfectamente alaciado y con la toalla en su cuerpo, al igual que yo. Ahora fui yo la que entro al baño para secar mi cabello y recogiéndolo completamente, siendo cuidadosa de que ningún cabello travieso se saliera de lugar, cuando finalice camine hacia el espejo para ver cuidadosamente el resultado final, el cual me agrado, pero aun así mire detenidamente hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Ren, ya deja de dar vueltas para verte en el espejo-dijo Amber mientras buscaba desesperadamente en su maleta sacando la ropa y tirándola en su cama,-te ves hermosa hasta con la prenda mas simple-

-Gracias amiga, pero no soy la única-sonreí mientras caminaba hacia mi cama y me sentaba en ella.

-¡Es tardísimo! Y no se que ponerme-se quejo rindiéndose y tapándose la cara con sus manos, -es el primer día de clases y seré la burla de todos por ir con las peores prendas-

-Amber, no seas exagerada, tienes ropa muy linda-

-Pues al parecer la deje en Forks, ¡porque no la encuentro!-alzo la voz.

-Recuerda que no solo trajiste una maleta-desvié mi mirada hacia las maletas que se encontraban en el closet.

No habíamos tenido el tiempo suficiente para desempacar, las horas se habían convertido en minutos en cuanto llegamos a este instituto y nuestra apretada agenda hizo todo más complicado. Espere a que Amber se vistiera y maquillara, solo basto unos minutos en los que tuve tiempo de organizar mi bolsa que serviría para poner algunos cuadernos, lápices y lapiceros. Nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería y desayunamos con calma y nervios, ya casi era hora de ir a nuestra primera clase y no estaba lista para enfrentarme con gente nueva.

Una suave música se escucho en la cafetería y los pasillos anunciando que era hora de ir a nuestra clase, vi como algunos grupos de amigos reían y caminaban juntos hacia la puerta, iniciando su recorrido, pero Amber y yo nos quedamos sentadas sin decir ni una sola palabra. Tomé un sorbo de zumo de naranja y mis uñas comenzaron a hacer un sonido en la mesa, después de unos minutos tratando de tomar fuerzas y ser valientes para enfrentar lo que nos esperaba, me levante y tome mi bolsa, a esto habíamos venido.

-¿Qué clase tienes?-pregunte mientras veía mi horario.

-Estaré en una aburrida clase de ciencia-puso cara de aburrimiento.

-Yo tengo historia-

Aunque el instituto era para ballet aun teníamos que completar ciertas clases que se requería o no podríamos graduarnos, aunque no se desviaban del punto más importante y por el cual todos los estudiantes estábamos aquí. Caminamos dando grandes zancadas con la intención de no llegar tarde a nuestra clase, tras ver el horario de Amber una y otra vez y echando un vistazo a los diferentes salones, por fin pudimos dar con su clase.

-Bien Ren, te mandare mensajes de texto-me guiño un ojo.

-Me enojare si no lo haces-la apunte con el dedo índice.

-Yo siempre hago lo que digo-me mando un beso antes de entrar a el salón.

Exhalé para buscar mi salón, no tarde en encontrarlo, me adentre al salón de clases dando pasos lentos y observando con detenimiento. La clase no estaba llena aún, algunos amigos hablaban entre susurros, y otros bromeaban haciendo que soltaran unas carcajadas de vez en cuando, sentí un nudo en la boca mi estomago, soy la chica nueva y el rumor de que las ganadoras de la beca ya habían llegado no se hizo esperar. Se que esto no tiene nada de especial, pero aquí si lo era, ya que esta universidad era de gran prestigio y por lo general era muy difícil entrar, tomé fuerzas y me dirigí a un asiento vacio me senté y puse la bolsa en mis piernas. Pude sentir algunas miradas indiscretas sobre mi pero no preste atención, me enfoque en el pizarrón y actué como si no pasara nada, eso me ayudo mucho en el primer año de secundaria, necesitaba ser segura de mi misma y aquí no seria la excepción

El profesor entró minutos después dejando su portafolio en la mesa, se puso sus lentes y sin más comenzó a dar la clase, aunque me aburría demasiado estar sentada escuchando al profesor por tanto tiempo creo que ahora era diferente, tenia que preocuparme por mantener mi beca y estar aquí, así que tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo por escribir notas y poner atención. Y así pasaron unas cuantas clases más, los profesores hablaban sin parar, se detenían unos segundos para preguntar si entendíamos lo que estaba enseñando y si nadie levantaba la mano entonces seguía con la lección. Gracias al cielo que Amber cumplió su palabra y de vez en cuando me mandaba unos mensajes de texto diciéndome que tan aburrida estaba su clase o si había chicos guapos.

La última clase me sacó una enorme sonrisa, finalmente había llegado mi clase favorita, camine dando grandes zancadas para encontrar el gran salón de ballet, a donde pertenecía. Ese gran espacio donde no había sillas, este espacio era para expresarnos con la música, para poner atención a la profesora pero esta vez para aprender los pasos o para perfeccionarlos.

-Vaya, es grande-dijo Amber admirando el gran salón que tenia espejos en las cuatro paredes.

-Es increíble-susurre mientras entrabamos.

-Chicas, vengan por favor-se escucho la voz de la profesora, le hicimos caso sentándonos en el piso de madera,-muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Monique y este año seré su profesora de ballet-sonrió,-me da mucho gusto ver caras tan jóvenes, lindas y llenas de vida interesadas en ballet. No perderemos más tiempo ya que en un par de meses tendremos una presentación por el comienzo de este semestre, vayan a los casillos, los cuales están en esa puerta-apunto hacia una puerta blanca,-cada uno tiene su nombre, ahí esta todo lo que necesitan para comenzar a practicar-

**(Play: Waiting de City and Colour)**

Comenzar a aprender una coreografía sin que nos lo esperáramos fue algo difícil, pensaba que iríamos más lento y ahora nos encontrábamos con una gran presión. La profesora dijo que éramos buenas estudiantes y que aprendemos rápido, pero eso no basto y hubo más de un par de veces en las que la profesora detuvo la música y nos corregía, bien sabia que ya no sería como en la secundaria, y aunque la profesora era agradable y amigable con todas nosotras, era muy perfeccionista.

Me recosté en la cama, estaba exhausta, este día no había sido difícil en absoluto hasta que llegamos a la última clase, esa fue la que absorbió todas mis energías y logro que quisiera tomar una siesta. Cerré mis ojos, este día no había sido tan malo después de todo, el ambiente era muy tranquilo y pacifico en esta universidad aunque había una que otra chica que se sentía superior a las demás.

-¿Cómo te fue en tus clases Ren?-pregunto Amber.

-Me fue bien, comencé a hacer amistad con una que otra chica-

-Pero…-

-Pero ninguna amiga como tu-le recordé, ya sabia que Amber era un poco celosa, no quería que le quitaran su lugar y, para que negarlo, yo era igual con ella,-¿y a ti?-pregunte sentándome en la cama y cruzando mis piernas.

-Me fue bien-sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura,-conocí a un hermoso chico de ojos cafés-soltó un suspiro, el cual note que era actuado,-esta guapísimo-reí.

Estando en esa conversación supe que Amber estaba lista para contarme hasta el mas mínimo detalle de cómo conoció a ese chico que ahora la traía en las nubes, al parecer era compañero de una de sus clases y el fue quien le ayudo a buscar la clase siguiente. Sonreí al ver tan ilusionada a mi amiga, aunque era algo raro verla así, por lo general ella nunca se ilusionaba con cualquier chico, y mucho menos aceptaba ir a tomar un café con ellos. Pero esta vez fue la excepción y mi amiga fue muy amable de darle su número de teléfono, el chico vendría a nuestra habitación por ella.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Ve a cambiarte ahora mismo!-alce mi voz mientras soltaba un gritillo y corría hacia el baño.

Cuando finalmente me quede sola en la habitación decidí que lo mejor era hacer la tarea que tenia en solo un par de clases, después practicaría los pasos de ballet, mañana tendría que llegar preparada y con los pasos memorizados. Cuando termine de ponerme el tutú, le puse "Play" al aparato reproductor y la suave melodía comenzó a escucharse, primero hice un poco de calentamiento y después de unos minutos comencé a practicar y practicar hasta que el cansancio me gano.

Las semanas pasaron rápido y con ello las practicas, comenzamos a mejorar de forma rápida y en solo un par de semanas la profesora solo nos observaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios, veía nuestros movimientos y como nos deslizábamos y saltábamos pero siempre manteníamos una sonrisa o el rostro relajado pareciendo que no nos costaba trabajo realizar los movimientos. Después de un mes nos tomaron las medidas para comenzar a hacer la vestimenta que usaríamos el día de la presentación, y una semana antes volvieron a medirnos para hacer cualquier detalle antes de el día tan esperado para nosotras. Entre trabajos y proyectos, los días pasaban aún más rápido dejándome sin tiempo para salir con mi querida amiga, pero ambas habíamos prometido salir el fin de semana después de la presentación para conocer la ciudad y por supuesto ir a la torre Eiffel.

-Ren, estoy nerviosa-

-No tienes que recordármelo Amber, personas de la alta sociedad vendrán a vernos-dije mientras cerraba mi laptop,-tenemos que hacerlo bien-

-Lo haremos-me sonrió haciendo que confiara en sus palabras, se levanto de la cama y se acerco a mi para tomar mis manos entre las suyas,-solo tenemos que confiar y…practicar por supuesto-

Asentí y nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos antes de que diera un ligero salto al escuchar mi celular timbrar, volteé bruscamente hacia el pequeño escritorio y la lucecita de mi teléfono celular ilumino la pantalla del mismo. Camine por el piso de manera con mis calcetas para no perder la llamada, tome mi teléfono y en la pantalla pude ver el nombre de mi mamá al igual que su foto, sonreí y presione un botón.

-Hola-

_-Nessie, hija que alegría volver a escucharte-_se escuchó la hermosa voz de mi mamá del otro lado de la línea,_-¿Cómo te va en Francia?-_preguntó.

-A mi también me alegra-me senté en la silla,-Francia es muy lindo, me enamore de esta ciudad en muy poco tiempo y eso que no eh tenido la oportunidad de salir a visitarla, salvo por una guía que nos llevo el día siguiente que llegamos-solté una risita.

_-¿Y que me dices del instituto?-_

Solté un suspiro.

-Mucho trabajo-dije en con un tono cansado,-tareas, proyectos y bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir de ballet? El primer día que llegamos tuvimos que comenzar a practicar para una presentación de principio de semestre, pero estoy muy emocionada, el teatro es enorme y muy hermoso-guarde silencio por unos segundos,-la presentación será este viernes, ahora solo estamos perfeccionando la rutina, pero nada de que preocuparse, creo que estamos listas-

_-Mi niña, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, eres una gran bailarina-_dijo dándome ánimos.

-Gracias mamá, a pesar de estar nerviosa creo que con esta presentación realizaré uno de mis más grandes sueños-volteé hacia la ventana para ver un cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas.

_-Lo sé y por eso me siento muy orgullosa de ti-_dijo mi mamá.

-Me dio mucho gusto escucharte, salúdame a mis tíos y a mis abuelos y dile a papá que lo amo-

_-Se los diré, estarán emocionados de saber esta noticia. Te iríamos a ver-_

-No es necesario, además ya saben que las visitas para los estudiantes son muy pocas, no me dejarían ni siquiera saludarlos-

_-Cuídate mucho Nessie, y ya sabes, márcame por cualquier cosa-_

-Siempre lo tengo en cuenta, te quiero-me despedí y colgué.

Y ahora me encontraba igual que como en muchas ocasiones cuando estaba en la secundaria de Forks, con emoción y nervios por esta presentación, pero no solo eso, había un presentimiento sobre esto…sabia que cambiaria mi vida.

**¡A Renesmee le viene una presentación! ¿Creen que le va a ir bien? ¿O algo sucederá?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas, si se que no tiene nada de interesante, y que ya quieren que salga Alec, pero créanme…después de este capi Alec saldrá cada vez mas ;)**

**Si les gusto este capi ya saben que…un review es mi mejor paga, ademas de animarme demasiado y saber sus opiniones acerca del capi o la historia en general.**

**Espero actualizar ahora si puntual el viernes hermosas!**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**

**Las quiero mucho!**


	8. Chapter 8 Encuentro

"**Encuentro"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy super emocionada de estar un viernes con ustedes, trayéndole un capitulo mas de esta historia. Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han dado y siguen dándome.**

**Abrilmillet**

**Muchísimas gracias por tu lindo review linda! En serio me dejo con una gran sonrisa!**

**Ahora si hermosas, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Termine de amarrar mis zapatillas de bailarina, me vi al espejo y acomode mi cabello recogido suavemente, me di media vuelta mientras sonreía para se parte del grupo de chicas que hablaban en susurros y de forma rápida. Algunas hacían calentamiento y otras repasaban los pasos para que no fallaran en este día tan importante para todas nosotras, las mas confiadas, solo platicaban y de vez en cuando reían. Según la profesora, esta coreografía debía de ser perfecta y sin el mas mínimo error, ya que algunos directores de obras de teatro o musicales asistirían hoy para admirar las nuevas caras de jóvenes interesadas en ser grandes bailarinas o pertenecer a una obra de teatro importante.

Pero habíamos practicado esta coreografía muchas veces y por mucho tiempo, habíamos dejado el alma en cada ensayo y hasta la misma profesora nos felicito, así que todas estábamos muy confiadas en que todo saldría como lo hemos estado planeando por los últimos meses. Camine de puntitas mientras me inclinaba con gracia y de forma lenta hasta tocar mi pie derecho con la mano izquierda, después di solo un par de vueltas, teniendo en mente que mi mentón debía mantenerse alto, mostrando elegancia.

El auditorio lentamente comenzó a llenarse y aunque no podíamos ver, tan solo bastaba escuchar las voces de los que hoy presenciarían esta presentación, cada vez el auditorio comenzó a hacerse mas ruidoso, y gracias a ser mitad vampiro, pude escuchar los cientos de pasos y las voces de las personas que aun se encontraban afuera. Cuando la profesora nos reunió, todas la rodeamos, observe a mis compañeras todas parecíamos unos cisnes con nuestros tutus blancos al igual que las mayas. La profesora nos deseo buena suerte y dijo que no dudaba en que lo haríamos estupendamente bien, cuando las luces del auditorio se apagaron todo el publico guardo silencio. Una presentadora saludo y comenzó un corto discurso en francés, el cual entendí gracias a mi papa, quien me enseño a hablar varios idiomas.

**(Play: Masquerade Suite de Khachaturian)**

El primer baile fue lento, delicado y de mucha elegancia, algo que ya traía por naturaleza, dijo la profesora cuando comenzó a ver nuestras fortalezas y debilidades para que así pudiéramos trabajar en ellas. Alzaba mi cabeza y trataba de que las líneas de mis brazos fueras perfectas, mis vueltas a pesar de que eran efusivas a la vista del público no parecían serlo. El segundo baile fue algo fuerte, rápido y muy efusivo, lo que hizo que el público aplaudiera en repetidas ocasiones, ahí corríamos para luego saltar por los aires como si tuviéramos un brin colín en lugar de un piso.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, detrás de bambalinas todo era un lio, mis compañeras corrían de un lado para otro, salían por una puerta silenciosamente y entraban con un traje diferente. Esta vez me toco un tutu fucsia, mi número estaba a punto de comenzar, cuatro chicas me acompañarían, este numero fue alegre, mantenía una sonrisa en mis labios, caminaba de puntitas y trataba de tener gracia en todos los movimientos para que pudieran sentir y ver mi energía y mi alegría. Cuando finalice, tome la manos de las chicas que se encontraban a mi lado y le dedique al público una reverencia mientras escuchaba como los aplausos hacían eco en el auditorio, sonreí llena de alegría, ¡Cuánto había deseado esto!

Los aplausos no cesaron así que vimos al publico y sonreímos, peor eso no fue todo, el publico comenzó a levantarse y siguieron aplaudiendo. Esto era mas de lo que me esperaba, si, espere que aplaudieran, y por supuesto que les gustara, pero jamás imagine el auditorio lleno y que se levantaran después del numero que acababa de dar y que era el ultimo de la gran presentación. La música comenzó a escucharse, era suave, corrí hasta quedar detrás de bambalinas y al segundo siguiente escuche a la presentadora decir nuestros nombres mientras una por una salía, hacían una rápida reverencia, se levantaba para que pudieran ver su cara y corría para que la siguiente chica apareciera.

-Renesmee Cullen-escuche mi nombre y salí corriendo aun con mi tutu fucsia. Una luz abrumadora me ilumino evitando que viera al publico, pero aun así hice una reverencia y volteé hacia mi lado izquierdo, ya que la luz me lastimaba mis ojos.

Sentí como si alguien me hubiera aventado agua helada en todo mi cuerpo cuando vi como unos ojos carmesí me observaban fijamente entre la oscuridad y luego desaparecían. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y mi sonrisa estaba a punto de borrarse, pero logre evitarlo, todo el mundo me veía ahora, tenia que disimular este shock. Cuando por fin estuve a salvo y fuera de la vista, camine hasta el rincón mas oscuro, quería regular mi respiración pero no logre hacerlo hasta unos segundos después, lleve mi mano hacia mi corazón y pude notar como palpitaba de forma alocada. Era un vampiro, esta segura de eso, pero, ¿de quien se trataba?

Este era uno de los días más importantes y felices de mi vida, pero tan solo basto un segundo para que todo se arruinara y en lugar de felicidad el miedo comenzara a invadirme, tenía la esperanza que mi tía hubiera avisado de esto, pero bien sabía que no podía verme en sus visiones. Logré recuperarme segundos después, aclare mi garganta y me acomode el tutú, tal vez solo había sido parte de mi imaginación, trate de convencerme una y otra vez.

_-Todo está bien Renesmee, todo esta bien-_pensé mientras me acercaba al grupo nuevamente.

-Ren, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te eh estado buscando y esta oscuridad no me ayuda en nada-susurro Amber detrás de mi.

-Lo siento-trate de sonreír.

Después de la presentación, la presentadora los invito a una cena que se daría al publico como agradecimiento por haber venido y para convivir un poco mas, cosa que, por lo que sabia, hacia cada año. Ahí pudimos ver a personas distinguidas y muy bien vestidos caminar hacia la salida, la profesora no tardo en salir hacia el auditorio para comenzar una platica con algunas personas, de los que, al parecen, eran conocidos o amigos.

Camine con Amber hacia la salida para llegar al instituto y podernos cambiar, al parecer querían que nosotros también estuviéramos presente en la cena, ya que ahí podríamos tener ofertas de algún productor o director.

-¡Renesmee!-escuche la voz de la profesora decir gritar mi nombre,-¿Dónde esta Renesmee?-arrugé mi frente mientras caminaba hacia ella, esquivando a algunas de mis compañeras.

-¿Si?-

-Oh-sonrió,-quiero que vengas conmigo, hay alguien que quiere conocerte-no espero mi repuesta y me tomo del brazo suavemente para salir hacia el auditorio.

Ahí se encontraba un distinguido hombre, con un traje, el cual no dude que era de diseñador, tenía algunas canas en su cabello negro y en el bigote también.

-Renesmee quiero que conozcas a un amigo, Pierre-nos presento la profesora.

-Mucho gusto-dije de forma amable al tiempo que extendía mi mano para que el hombre la estrechara.

-Mucho gusto linda jovencita-me sonrió,-tengo que felicitarte por tan magnifico numero el que acabas de hacer, se nota que te encanta el ballet-

-Así es, el ballet es mi gran pasión-admití.

-Entonces estoy en lo correcto y creo que no me equivoque. Renesmee, quisiera que formaras parte de mi obra de teatro, necesito a una chica hermosa y joven como tu para protagonizar mi obra-

-¿Habla en serio?-pregunte con emoción.

-¡Claro que si!-alzo su voz,-has transmitido tu pasión por el baile a toda la audiencia, y no tengo la menor duda de que recibirás muchas mas. Pero no me digas nada ahora, cámbiate y en la cena lo platicaremos con detalle, ¿te parece?-

-Si, por supuesto-asentí,-me iré a cambiar, con permiso-

**(Play: Weather people de rjd2)**

Y sin más me di media vuelta para irme a cambiar lo más pronto posible, esta oferta era muy interesante y tentador, claro que no me la perdería. Antes de salir de aquel auditorio, pude sentir como alguien me observaba, me detuve y arrugé mi frente, volteé a mi lado derecho pero nadie se encontraba ahí, sentí un escalofrió en cuanto vi esos intensos ojos carmesí observándome en un rincón oscuro. La sangre se me bajo a los pies y me quede inmóvil viendo a ese vampiro fijamente, porque sabia lo que era, y el no hizo nada por quitarme la mirada, así duramos por unos segundos hasta que vi como se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

Pude reaccionar, baje mi vista, y di un paso hacia enfrente, pero antes de seguir con mi recorrido volví a ver ese lugar, no había absolutamente nada, exhale pesadamente y gire mi cabeza para ver el gran pasillo iluminado esta vez, el cual se encontraba completamente vacio. De la nada, una figura se apareció en la entrada, no se atrevió a verme, se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos antes de caminar desapareciendo de mi vista. Sabía que no debía ir, que debía irme a los vestidores y asistir a esa cena que ahora se había convertido en algo importante para mí, pero la curiosidad gano y pronto me encontré escabulléndome para que la profesora no viera que había cambiado mi ruta.

Busque a esa misteriosa persona en los pasillos, y por más que corría solo pida ver el saco mientras daba vuelta para caminar por otro rumbo, me escondía tras las esquinas de los pasillos y olía se esencia que me ayudaba a seguirlo sin perderme. Y nuevamente me encontré sola en un pasillo el cual daba a una puerta, la puerta trasera del instituto, se encontraba muy poco iluminado ya que casi nadie se acercaba a este lugar.

-Esto es absurdo-susurre tras esperar una señal y no ver nada ni a nadie.

Antes de que dar media vuelta y olvidarme de esta locura, pude ver como una mano salía de la oscuridad, era pálida, parecía de porcelana. Después de volver a desaparecer, la puerta se abrió y nuevamente la luz de la luna dejo ver aquella figura que había estado siguiendo en los pasillos, mis pasos eran inaudibles, camine lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrí lentamente, sabiendo que no encontraría a esa persona, que se había esfumado y que solo estaba jugando conmigo. Pero me equivoque. Aquel vampiro me daba la espalda, al parecer admiraba la luna llena que resplandecía toda su belleza, yo también lo hice por unos segundos, pero después me enfoque en ese vampiro.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte de forma amenazadora.

-¿Qué quien soy?-su voz me dejo sin aliento,-no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de mi tan fácilmente-se volteo.

-Alec…Alec Vulturi-respondí mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-Si, un gusto volver a verte Renesmee Cullen-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-entre cerré mis ojos,-acaso, ¿has venido por mi? ¿Aro Vulturi te lo ordeno?-pregunte sin piedad.

-A veces los vampiros también necesitamos una distracción, y bueno-estiro sus brazos mientras se veía los pies, subiendo la mirada para después verme a mi,-un vampiro tan viejo como yo quiere volver a vivir lo que ahora se conocer como arte, pero que en mis tiempos, era un simple baile-

-¿Te gusta el ballet?-pregunte.

-Eh venido muchas veces, eh disfrutado de las melodías…siguen siendo igual después de tanto tiempo-camino de un lado a otro, -pero-alzo su vista,-ahora no puse atención en eso. Tu baile fue increíble Renesmee, se ve que estas hecha para esto-se detuvo.

No dije nada y no era porque no quisiera, era porque todo esto me había dejado sin palabras, Alec Vulturi era la ultima persona que pensé estaría en esta presentación, ¡que ironía! Nunca pensé ver a un vampiro sentado en una butaca y viendo a un grupo de chicas bailar en un tutu.

-Felicidades, lo has hecho estupendamente bien-

-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Por qué me guiaste hasta aquí?-pregunte con desesperación, necesitaba una explicación.

-Nada de especial, solo quería felicitar a la estrella, a la chica que hizo deslumbrarnos con su belleza y gracia para el ballet-

Se acerco a mí con un sensual caminar el cual hizo que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar, aunque aun no sabia si era de nervios o de miedo por estar a solas con un Vulturi y porque estuviera acercándose peligrosamente a mi. Cerré mis ojos esperando cualquier cosa, menos su mano helada tocar mi mejilla y acariciarla por unos segundos, ¡y yo no hacia absolutamente nada!

-¿Qué haces?-susurre sin fuerzas.

-Eres muy valiente al estar a solas con un sádico vampiro como yo-

Abrí mis ojos como platos, estaba lista para defenderme después de haber escuchado esas palabras, pero me encontraba sola, no había nadie mas ahí, inhale y exhale por la boca haciendo que el humo saliera de mi boca, me abrace y di unos pasos hacia atrás mientras bajaba mi vista.

-bellissima ballerina-lei lo que estaba escrito en una perfecta letra cursiva en la nota que se encontraba tirada en el suelo junto con una rosa,-spero di vederti presto-guarde silencio por unos segundos,-hermosa bailarina, espero verte pronto-susurre al traducir las palabras.

**¡Por fin! No solo apareció Alec en este capi, si no que también hubo un encuentro con Renesmee!**

**¿Qué creen que pasara después? ¿Volveran a encontrarse? ¿o Renesmee lo evitara?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas y si esa si ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga, ademas de que me anima muchísimo y me encanta saber su opinión sobre el capi o la historia en general.**

**Espero actualizar puntual el próximo viernes hermosas!**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**


	9. Chapter 9 Lo sé

"**Lo sé"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy super contenta y feliz de estar un viernes mas con ustedes y trayéndoles un capi mas de esta historia. Quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han brindado en esta historia, mil gracias por confiar en mi y por esta gran oportunidad!**

**Abrilmillet**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben como me han animado y me dejaron con una gran sonrisa, muchas gracias lindas!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices linda jovencita?-escuche la voz de ese distinguido hombre quien me veía con una sonrisa, esperando mi respuesta, mientras que yo me encontraba hundida en mis pensamientos.

Aquel acercamiento con Alec fue lo que menos me espere que pasara ni esta noche, ni nunca, pero ahora que había sucedido no sabía que hacer ni que pensar. Después de levantar esa nota junto con la rosa, no pude quitarme de la cabeza ese recuerdo, esa voz…ese rostro, deje la rosa en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama. Quería tener el tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que había pasado, lo que todavía me tenia en shock, pero la prisa por cambiarnos y regresar para cenar con el publico que asistió, no me dio tiempo siquiera de contemplar la rosa o de leer la nota nuevamente.

¿Por qué lo había seguido? Aun sabiendo que podía ser peligroso, que no sabia de quien se trataba, seguí ese aroma, seguí a ese vampiro hasta donde el quiso y yo lo seguí como si fuera la presa, reí internamente, al final de todo, yo termine siéndolo. Trague saliva, sabia que debía temerle a Alec Vulturi, que debería tener mas cuidado, pero mi sub-consciente ignoro ese pedido y no se porque razón, esto era algo raro.

Amber me codeo ligeramente para que pusiera atención a la conversación que estaba teniendo con el productor de esta nueva obra de teatro y a su tentadora oferta de protagonizarla. Aun seguía esperando mi respuesta con su amable sonrisa, pero para ser honesta no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que me había dicho minutos antes, baje mi mirada para después subirla y encontrarme con Amber viéndome fijamente. Parecía desconcertada, ya que si hubiera sido una de mis compañeras hubiera aceptado sin poner condiciones, abrió sus ojos solo un poco esperando a que respondiera, ahí fue cuando volteé a ver a aquel hombre y sonreí tímidamente.

-Claro, me encantaría pertenecer a su obra de teatro-respondí educadamente.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado Renesmee-dijo sosteniendo la copa de vino tinto para tomar un sorbo después, podrías ir a mi oficina el miércoles para así hablar sobre el pago y las reglas, por supuesto tendrás un contrato, pero eso lo veremos el día que vayas a mi oficina, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Por supuesto, el miércoles será-

-¡Que bueno que mañana no hay clases!-festejo Amber con la voz ronca mientras entrabamos a nuestra habitación, puse mi mano derecha en mi cuello, estaba exhausta.

No pudimos retirarnos hasta que la cena termino y hasta que la ultima persona salió del salón, arrastre mis pies hasta llegar a mi cama donde deje caer todo mi peso. Cerré mis ojos, no tenia ganas ni siquiera de lavarme los dientes ni desmaquillarme, pero tenia que hacerlo, así que usando todas mis fuerzas llegue hasta el baño donde mi amiga ya estaba adentro cepillándose los dientes.

-Te note ausente en la cena Ren, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto sosteniendo el cepillo de dientes y con la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

Si, había estado ausente, tanto que ni siquiera puse atención a eso que era tan importante para mí, pero tampoco le podía decir lo que había sucedido antes de llegar a la habitación, no podía decirle sobre la existencia de vampiros… ¡nunca! Así que solo disimule mi preocupación por inventar algo que pudiera dejarla tranquila y sin la oportunidad de seguir con un interrogatorio, tome una toallita húmeda y comencé a quitarme el maquillaje.

-No, no sucede absolutamente nada-respondí viéndome en el espejo.

-A mi no me engaña, algo te pasa-puso una mano en su cadera.

-Es solo que...me hubiera gustado ver a mi familia en esta presentación, me estaba acordando de ellos y aun mas con la oferta que recibí, no me imagino lo que felices que se van a poner cuando se enteren-fingí una sonrisa de alegría.

-Esta bien, te creo-dijo después de unos segundos.

**(Play: Decode de Paramore)**

Y en la madrugada yo también agradecí que no tuviéramos clases en la mañana ya que aunque intente por muchas veces, y sin éxito, dormir, solo podía voltear de un lado a otro. Tape mi cara con una almohada, me acosté boca abajo, pensé que escuchando música me ayudaría, pero no nada sirvió, solté un suspiro lleno de frustración mientras me sentaba en la cama. Volteé a ver a Amber y no me sorprendió verla dormida placenteramente con su cabello despeinado y en su cara, me dio envidia verla dormida sin ninguna preocupación.

Desvié mi mirada hacia mi mesita de noche, la lámpara seguía encendida ayudándome a ver la rosa que había dejado ahí y no me atreví a ver hasta este momento, porque sabía que inquietaría, pero ya veo que de nada sirvió no verla. Negando con mi cabeza, pero rindiéndome al mismo tiempo tome la rosa delicadamente y la observe a detalle, en realidad no tenía nada de especial, era una rosa común y corriente, pero aun así no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, tenia algo que me llamaba la atención. Después de unos segundos me atreví a acercarla a mi nariz, inhale su aroma y cerré mis ojos, después de unos segundos volví a dejarla en la mesita y apague la luz esta vez, ¿Por qué tenia que sucederme esto a mí? Claro, se me olvidaba que vivía en un mundo donde los hombres lobo, vampiros y híbridos, como yo, existían.

-No-negué con mi cabeza,-no es la rosa lo que despierta mi inquietud, es él-cerré mis ojos,-él me inquieta-mordí mi labio inferior.

El agua caer de la regadera fue lo que me despertó, malhumorada cerré mis ojos fuertemente y volví a envolverme en las sabanas cálidas, pero de nada sirvió, gracias a ser mitad vampiro tenia mejor audición que un humano, así que no tuve otra opción mas que abrir mis ojos lentamente. Era un hermoso día, afuera el Sol resplandecía aunque unas cuantas nubes se encontraban en el cielo, no había sido mi mejor noche y no podía dormir más, ya que tenía planes con Amber de salir con ella y así poder visitar mas lugar y darnos tiempo de conocer mejor la ciudad.

-Buenos días Ren-me saludo Amber con una sonrisa, pero después de verme pude ver un brillo en sus ojos,-no tuviste una buena noche-negó con su cabeza,-dime, ¿Qué se siente no tener cinco minutos más?-pregunto mientras alzaba su ceja.

-Se siente fatal-admití al darme cuenta de la venganza que estaba tomando cuando la desperté temprano para no llegar tarde el primer día de clases,-pero ahora no necesito consuelo-me levante de la cama,-lo que necesito es una taza caliente de café-finalice antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, pude escuchar una risita por parte de Amber.

Había esperado tanto para que este día llegara, cuando podría estar a solas con mi amiga para platica y bromear como lo hacíamos en nuestro hogar, Forks, pero hoy el sueño me vencida aunque yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por no quedarme dormida. Tome una taza de café sin azúcar y milagrosamente hizo efecto minutos después, me encontraba con mas energías que nunca, este día me serviría para olvidarme de lo que había sucedido anoche, no quería ni siquiera pensar en eso.

Estuvimos todo el día fuera del instituto, caminamos entre las callecitas, nos detuvimos en un restaurante para comer y visitamos la torre Eiffel como lo habíamos prometido, sacamos cientos de fotos y subimos por la torre logrando ver la ciudad. El día pasó volando y para nuestra gran desgracia tuvimos que volver al instituto, cuando estuvo completamente oscuro, el taxi se estaciono justo enfrente, pagamos y agradecimos saliendo del taxi para después mostrarle al guardia de seguridad nuestras identificaciones que el instituto nos había otorgado para que pudiéramos entrar.

-Desde que llegamos, este día ah sido el que más me ah gustado Ren-chillo con emoción Amber mientras dejaba el abrigo en su cama para luego adentrarse al baño, pero aún así siguió con la conversación.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, por fin pudimos visitar la ciudad sin prisas-conteste quitándome las botas que llevaba puestas.

Con cansancio y forzando mis ojos para que se mantuvieran abiertos tome mi pijama que se encontraba sobre una almohada, pero una pieza de papel llamo mi atención, trague saliva y con cierto nerviosismo la tome. Reconocí la letra al instante y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de cómo mis manos comenzaron a temblar, deje la pijama a un lado y me quede contemplando la nota por unos segundos antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Estoy muerta-se quejo mi amiga con la pijama puesta y su cabello trenzado,-lo que ahora necesito es dormir-se tumbo en la cama boca abajo.

-Amber yo…-me calle, tenia que encontrar una excusa razonable para poder salir de la habitación, pero por mas que intente encontrarla no pude, mi cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas,-descansa-susurre con una sonrisa.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, su respiración era profunda, tanto fue su cansancio que se quedo profundamente dormida en cuestión de segundos. Tome la nota nuevamente, leyendo lo que estaba escrito con esa usual perfecta letra cursiva y en italiano, tenia que tomar una decisión rápida, solté un suspiro mientras desviaba la vista de aquella nota. No debía hacer lo que el me indicaba, debía olvidarme de Alec y tratar de mantenerme lo mas alejada posible, pero nuevamente esa curiosidad comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, dejándome con esa simple respuesta, debía obedecer, debía hacerlo.

Me levante de la cama y camine descalza hasta quedar frente al gran espejo que se encontraba junto al closet, me acomode la ropa y peine un poco los rizos que se encontraban fuera de lugar, luego de inhalar profundamente, tome mis botas nuevamente y abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado. Las luces del pasillo se encontraban encendidas, dejándome ver el camino hacia la puerta trasera del instituto, corría silenciosamente usando mi habilidad vampírica, y tuve que esconderme solo un par de veces por la rutina que algunas personas encargadas de cuidarnos daban por los pasillos.

**(Play: My Love de Blackmill)**

Cuando estuve frente a esa puerta mis manos comenzaron a sudar, me puse mis botas antes de acercarme y abrir la puerta lentamente, todo se encontraba en completa oscuridad, pero aun así pude distinguir esa figura, la misma que vi por primera vez en este preciso lugar.

-Viniste-hablo suavemente dándome la espalda y con ambas manos detrás de él.

-Vine solo para que me aclararas algo-dije enfadada,-¿Cómo te atreviste a entrar a mi habitación?-alce mi voz.

-Tranquila Renesmee-

-¡No quiero! ¿Cómo sabias que esa es mi habitación?-

-Mis habilidades-respondió simplemente.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte irritada, no tenia ganas de discutir con nadie y mucho menos con Alec, habia tenido un hermoso día como para que él solo viniera y arruinara todo.

-Solo quería verte, ¿tiene algo de malo?-esta vez volteo a verme, su mirada me dejo sin aliento, sus ojos carmesí brillaban intensamente.

-Alec, no te entiendo…-me interrumpió.

-Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo Renesmee, y tampoco te queda eso de ser modesta-quedo frente a mi y por unos segundos me observo antes de comenzar a rodearme,-eres hermosa-sus dedos se deslizaron entre mis rizos, me congele,-no podía esperar para verte en la próxima obra de teatro-

-Eres astuto-no se como mi voz salió firme y fuerte,-pero no caeré en tus redes-

-No hay redes-respondió rápidamente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me dices esto?-susurre a tan solo centímetros de su cara.

-No confías en mí-

-Creo que después de aquel intento de asesinarme cuando era una niña es una justificación decente como para no confiar en ningún Vulturi-

-Pero aun así…accedes a asistir al encuentro con uno-respondió mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Solo quiero que quede algo claro entre nosotros-me aleje dando un par de pasos hacia atrás,-no sigas buscándome porque la próxima ver no voy a atender tu llamado, déjame vivir mi vida por favor-finalice dando media vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero Alec fue mas rápido y me tomo por el codo haciendo que volteara a verlo, su acercamiento era demasiado peligroso. Sin poder evitarlo enfoque mi mirada en sus labios, negué con mi cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada pero Alec no deshizo el agarre en ningún momento.

-No quieres decir eso, lo se-susurro haciendo que su aliento chocara en mi cara.

-No sabes nada de mi-su risa hizo que volteara a verlo con cierto enojo, nadie se burla de Renesmee Cullen.

-¡Oh mi querida Renesmee! No sabes absolutamente nada-tomo mi mentón, sus facciones se volvieron serias mientras hablaba esta vez,-pero tu ingenuidad hace verte mas frágil, más atractiva-finalizo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente.

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, comenzó a moverlos suavemente aún tomando mi mentón, pero yo estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿acaso estaba soñando? Aunque no fue correspondido al parecer a Alec no le importo eso y siguió moviendo sus labios, dándome tiempo y teniendo paciencia conmigo.

_-¡Tienes que estar bromeando Renesmee!-_me grito mi sub-consciente cuando comencé a mover mis labios, sorprendiéndome a mi misma.

**Alec es un atrevido…¡la segunda vez que se ven y ya la beso! Aunque a Renesmee comenzó a atraerle desde el primer momento que lo vio ;) ¿y a quien no?**

**¿Qué creen que pase después?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas y ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga, ademas de animarme y saber su punto de vista que para mi es importante!**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo! Que como les di mi palabra, Alec saldrá mas y mas en los capis.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes lindas!**

**Cuidense mucho, besos!**

**Las quiero muchooooo!**


End file.
